Operation: Truth
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Tami/Lee When Lee needs to work with the daughter of a villain for a mission more than a few secrets come out Ones that make Lee question his place in the world and most of all his trust in Jerry.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is a gift to me for being super. I was watching The Amazing Spiez on you tube and saw Lee was playing basketball and Tami as a cheerleader. I was OMG I got that so right and this story is for that moment when I saw that on sum level I got them. :p Anyway...besides being super weird, I don't own this show. I'm not sure if I should write more...so let me know.

__

In the ealry mornings, She'd wake to watch the sun slowly raise into the sky. She would wonder what life was like for normal girls. Girls who didn't have mom's like the one she has. She would cry a small tear thinking of what her life had taken from her and know that there was no way she could change her mother or her past. She would have to just hope that her mother would come home soon from her job.

Lee ran down the stairs. He was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. There was no time to eat or worry about what homework he still needed to finish before class. He wondered why no one woke him. He knew that last nights mission was rough but they could've at least recalled to get him. As he ran out the door, he noticed that Jerry had tried to call him. He would have to see why after he had made it to school on time. If he was late one more time...he didn't even want to think about it.

"Yes!" I made it to school on time with a few seconds before the bell." Lee spoke to himself. "I so rule." He said as he pushed opened the door and turned to walk into the room of his first class, he heard the WOOHP beep from his phone. He sighed as he tried to make up his mind. WOOHP was important but so were his grade qhich weren't that great. He would answer after class. Hopefully it wasn't too important and Jerry could wait. Within half an hour Lee knew that Jerry couldn't. Why didn't Jerry just WOOHP him all ready?

God! Lee was going to kill Jerry. Whatever happened to school being important? He was failing one of his classes and getting C's in his other ones by pure luck. If he didn't change his grades, he wasn't going to be able to be on the sport teams much longer. A life without sports was scary. He wasn't sure he could live without it. He frowned at the thought.

Lee Clark was 17 years old and though he planned on going to college in a year, he felt like nothing really had changed much from when he was 14. True Lee had grown tall within those three years, he was almost 6 foot, but life was pretty much the same. The only really thing that had changed was that everyone just looked older. Megan still cared about mother earth. Marc was still a nerd and Tony was still Tony. Tami was the only one that was somewhat different. She wasn't as mean anymore and she didn't same as Lee carzy. Lee sighed as he walked out of his science class and down the hall. He even had the same hairstyle from three years ago. Maybe he should change that...

Lee looked for a place to call Jerry from and just when he found a place where he was all alone Jerry called. "Lee! Where have you been? This is a matter of great importance." The little image of Jerry straighten his tie to take a breath. "Last night, WOOHP caught a former WOOHP agent who tried to break in. We have made an agreement with this person to gave her freedom in exchange with helping us out with a mission that I fear only she can help us."

Lee looked confused a little and slightly upset. "Jerry if you have her than what the problem?"

Jerry sighed. "The problem is that she broke her leg during the chase and there is no way for her to do the mission. Now, I need you to bring me her daughter so that we can see her skill level. If she, this woman's daughter, is as good as her mother thinks than there is still hope that this mission can be done. I am giving the task to you as the girl in question is close to your location. I believe you know her very well." Jerry didn't look too happy when he said that last part.

Lee looked at Jerry trying to think who this girl could be. Who did he know that could be as skilled as Jerry hopes she is. When he couldn't think of who, Lee stared at Jerry in thought. "Okay, I'll do it but who am I going after anyway?"

Tami walked down the schools hallway. She was going to grab her books and leave school early. She had things to do at home and an uncle to call. She needed to know that her mother was okay and she couldn't wait any longer. Her mother always reached her by now. Tami walked as fast as she could in her black heels. She wished she had thought to wear flats.

Tami had dressed to looked amazing as she always did. To tell the truth her outfit today was meant to comfort her though it hadn't worked out that way. Her tight dark blue jeans had looked so nice that a friend asked where she got them. This caused Tami to recall she had got them on an outing with her mother. Her black lace up top that hugged her body so well that one wonders if she could breath had been a gift from her mother after a trip to Paris.

Her mother and uncle were all she had. If something had happened to her mother... No, she couldn't think that way. Her mother had to be okay. She tied her hair back as she kept walking down the hall. As she did this she saw something in the corner of her eye. It could've been nothing but something told her that it wasn't nothing.

She turned to her right and reached her locker. She acted as if she saw nothing. If anything were to happen she had the knowegle that she was being watched. This meant that she had the upper hand. If/when an attacked happened she would be ready. She opened her locker acting as if nothing was wrong. She wondered if the person following her would make a move anytime soon as she placed her books into her locker. She started putting her math book in her bag when she flow across the hall. Someone had attacked her right side. She didn't think the person would have acted so soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own this show or anything to do with this show. Anyway, this story has nothing to do with Problem but I'm keeping something the same. Thanks to nyc2dragon for reviewing and following my work.

__

There were times when he hated his life. He didn't want anything to do with it. He knew his life has great and that he should be happy but that didn't change the fact that he hasn't happy. There was something missing in his life. Maybe it was the normalcy he longed for or maybe just the ability to talk to someone other than who he had now. Whatever the reason he hated his life.

Tami didn't stay on the floor for long. She wasn't raised to just take anything. She had been raised as a fighter though she did her best to keep out of it. She pushed herself off the floor throwing her bag to the side. She ready herself for what was to come and when the guy went to strike her again she caught his punch and threw a kick to his left side. It hurt him but he didn't give up his attack. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over so that she hit the ground hard. Tami wouldn't let the pain stop her and after a few more strikes she had her attacker up against the lockers.

Lee had to say that this was uncomfortable. He was stuck against the lockers with a high-heeled foot on his throat and it was somewhat hard to breath. The only upside was that the female holding him down or up as the case maybe was pretty hot when mad. Not to say that she wasn't good looking at other times but still...though this wasn't the time to focus on how pretty she was.

"Well, I have to say that I didn't believe Jerry. Not until you started fighting back." Lee smiled softly. She was truly a wonder. He knew he should of gotten to known her when he was younger. The girl frowned at the mention of Jerry. "So, Tami when did all this happen?" The blond smiled a little at this.

"Mom thought I need to be able to keep myself safe in case any problems in her life would effect mine." Tami said as she pulled back some of the pursuer on his neck. "So, Lee," She mocked. "When did you become WOOHP's victim?" Lee looked confused. What did she mean by victim?

"If you mean, when did I start working for them? It was a few years ago and since when did you know about WOOHP?" Tam gave Lee a look before saying that questions like that didn't matter. All she cared about was why WOOHP wanted her. "Because your mother..."

Lee was cut off when Tami pushed her heel a little into his throat. "What about my mom?" She asked coldly. Her mom was all she had left in this world besides her uncle. She wasn't going to let WOOHP use her to hurt either of them and she wasn't about to let her mom get hurt by WOOHP. Not again at least.

"She's fine Tami. Don't worry she's safe at WOOHP." A voice said behind her. Lee wonder how he had missed the fact that someone had came anywhere near the two of them. Tami wondered the same thing.

"I don't think that's very safe, _Jerry. _I mean you knew how my family fairs within WOOHP." Lee had no idea what the hell she was talking about but then again he never knew much about Tami before other then how she did in school and that she lost her real father when she was young. Jerry frowned when she said that.

"What happened to your father was upsetting but its in the past and it can't be changed." Tami let Lee go so she could get a better look at Jerry.

"Don't ever say that again." She didn't sound mad. She was more hurt than anything else. "Don't ever say that again. It's not in the past for me. Every day, every dance, every time I see a father and daughter it's not in the past for me. You did everything to save three teenage spies and yet my dad..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "It's not in the past for me." She put on a strong face. "Now what is it you went?"

Jerry looked at the girl in front of him. Had his actions hurt her that much? He had thought that in time this girl and her family would understand why he had done what he did. He sighed. "I'm here about your mother." He waited to see if Tami would say something when she didn't he went on. "Last night your mother broke into WOOHP." Tami smiled at that. "She also broke her leg while trying to away." Tami knew there was more to the story but she let him go on. "WOOHP is willing to let her go free if she helps out with a mission but since her leg is broken she can't very well do the mission herself. It is for that very reason I asked Lee here to test your skills and see if you could replace your mother on this mission. I see that you are more than able to."

Tami thought it over for a few seconds. She didn't want to trust Jerry but she didn't want to leave her mother. "I won't agree to _anything _until I see my mom and talk to her first." Jerry looked pleased with this answer and before she knew it the three of them were WOOHPed through one of the lockers. When they reached Jerry's office, Jerry landed perfectly in his chair. Lee fall down on his back as he hit the couch and Tami fell right on top of him. Lee couldn't say that he minded it one bit. It was kind of nice to tell the truth.

There was someone else in the room. She looked at the three of them blinking a few times as she pushed the papers back to where ever they were meant to be. "Tami! Jerry was able to bring you here? I had thought it would take him ages to get you." She seemed unhappy by that thought. "I didn't think you could be taken in so easily." Tami straightened herself up when the woman said that.

"I didn't see the harm in coming to here. There's no reason why Jerry would harm me and your one of the few people in this world I have left. You're more important to me than my safety any day." The woman frowned a little in thought and than smiled brightly.

"Your a better person than your uncle for coming for me." The woman, who Lee guessed was Tami's mom, was just as pretty as her daughter. She was a tall woman with long black hair that seemed to go on forever. She looked a lot like Tami but her eyes were a dark brown and her neck had a scar running down the line of it. Lee wondered if this was what Tami was going to look like when she grew older and thought that if that was the case than she had nothing to worry about when it came to her looks.

Jerry looked at the two with a frown before looking at Lee. "I think I should explain I little about who this woman is and what is it that I'll be needing from the two of you." For once, Lee was thankful for Jerry's long boring talks about background information.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: So, What can I say but I don't own this show and pray that people will reveiw for me. But they prob won't :( WELL! Just keep going til I get something or nothing. Just keep swimming...just keep swimming...

__

There was a time when she had thought her life was normal and that every girl would have knights like her daddy. She had thought that all men were as brave as her daddy and as strong. She had thought all men were as kind and loving. She had thought that like her daddy all men would do anything they could to help another, save another. But then one day she lost her daddy, because a man wouldn't go and help him. He didn't even try and her poor little heart hated the man that broke her image of men as knights and who failed her daddy.

Tami looked at Lee as Jerry went to talk about her mother. She needed to see how he took it. It all was on how he took the information. Jerry pushed a few button's and then images of Tami's mom popped up. She was shown stealing items and fighting people. There was one that was small and it looked as if she was training at WOOHP.

"Molly here," Jerry waved his head over to Tammy's mother. "is a master theif. She can pick almost any lock. Break into any building if she really wanted to, and had the time, and is a very skilled fighter. She almost never gives up when she states her mind to do something or changes her mind when it's made up." Jerry gave Molly a look and she returned the look with a glare.

"I make my mind up based on facts that I am given." She said in a sharp tone. It was clear to Lee that like her daughter Molly didn't like Jerry much either. Lee made a note to ask Jerry about it later though he doubted Jerry would tell him the truth.

"Anyway, She is known very well by many of WOOHPs enemies and it is for this reason that we need her. She can be trust by people that we need information from and if anything went wrong she can fight herself out of there. Now, there's a hotel that is run by a man with a questionable background. We think he maybe up to something but the place is full of people who would know any of WOOHPs high level spies and it would be unwise to send a newer spy there." Lee understood and nodded his head. He had work for Jerry for years and he could understand where Jerry was going more often then not these days. Jerry had thought this showed how much Lee had grown as a spy. Lee had thought it meant that he was just thinking on his feet more.

"So, you wanted Molly to go there as a _guest w_ith another agent and make it seem like they were together. This would give her backup and also give him a cover. The agent with her would seem to be work with her or dating her and that would mean that persons ties to WOOHP would be called into question. That agent could than say that he/she was in fact a spy against WOOHP and start gaining trust with all of Molly's contacts." Jerry smiled at Lee. "I think that this is a stupid idea. No matter what a WOOHP agent is going to be distrusted."

Jerry looked at Lee. "Not if it's more than just dating. Lee, Tami knows all the same people Molly does and she hates WOOHP just as much. Everyone thinks she'll be like her mother. This is her chance to _start _into the business as it were and you well go with her as her lover and future husband. The trip will be her last test of _your_ love." Lee took a moment to let it all in.

"This won't work." He said after a moment and Tami smiled as did Molly. They shared a look and they knew that Lee had a good head. "Tami and I will have to have a stable relationship before the trip. If we just go, it will look off. I think we'd have to date at least a month _at the least _and that wouldn't get everyone to believe it. If this is going to work at all, I'd need a month of _dating_ Tami."

"And the fewer people that know about this mission the better. So, it would be for the best if the rest of the Clarks shouldn't be told. If we are going through with it." Tami said as she looked at Jerry. He seemed in thought over the whole thing. She walked towards her mother and looked over at her broken leg.

"Jerry, I agree with them. Before the plan would've work because it was an ex and an old friend that showed signs of distrust for years. There have been times when even you thought he may not stay with WOOHP. But with Lee it won't work. Sure, they grow up together but they didn't spend much time together and Lee seems of loyal to WOOHP. Putting it off for a month so they can fake date and Tami can do a few _crimes_ would give their story more backing."

Jerry sighed as he saw that they were all right. He didn't like the sound of having Tami and Lee spend so much time together for a long perid of time but if he had to... "Very well. I'll give you two at least a month to date and after that I'll call you both back. Until than, I keep Molly here locked up tight." Tami looked upset. Molly shook her head when she looked at her daughter and gave her child a sign that said to stand down. "This will give Tami a reason to start following her mother foot steps and start your contact's making." Jerry than looked at Lee. "After about two weeks of dating, I'll need you to go on a mission against her and let her go. But we'll talk more on that later." The celling opened up and the two teens were pulled through it.

Lee landed on his foot while Tami nearly hit her head. Just before that happened Lee grabbed her. She looked up at him as though she didn't understand why he didn't just let her be. It would have been understandable if she hit her head and he took care of her leading to them dating. But this would be okay too. She wondered when they got so close and as she looked up into was eyes. She closed her eyes and stepped back.

"So, how are we going to start our relationship?" Tami said in a low voice. Lee looked at her and asked her how she was doing in her classes. "I'm doing great in my classes. One of the top ones." Tami said with a smile. "Want to come over so that I could help you with a class or two?" Lee was glad that she got it. He nodded.

"I'll see you tonight cuz I can't fail another test and maybe we could get something to eat afterward." And if anyone were to ask this would be the story that they gave people. Lee saved Tami from hitting her head and in return she helped him out with school where they slowly fall in love. It would work. Her mom and dad had gotten together in this manner, sort of.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own this show or anything to do with this show. And Lee and Tami are alone in her house and you learn a little more about her family. Not much more but some more. It's going slow with this fic but it's cuz I'm working on another one and thinking of starting one for Total Drama.

__

When he was little, he would watch cartoons hoping for the good guy to win. When he got a little bit older, he wished the bad guys would win cuz really some of the bad guys were pretty cool and weren't so bad. When he started working for WOOHP, he wanted the good guys to win cuz that's what he did and he knew how hard to was to save the day. Now, that he's a teen his not sure which side should win. He just goes with the follow and picks a side based on the story and the players. It's not the best system but it's less confusing than being so black and white.

Lee made sure that he had all the books he needed for Tami's house. He was acting like a boy in love and he wouldn't tell anyone what was up. Why he was acting like that he wasn't sure? It was just Tami and so what if he has had a crush on her since he was 13 and had sworn never to let anyone know this. She was pretty and smart in her own way. She was much more than people thought she was. Lee had seen that first hand. He sighed as he crashed onto his bed burrying his head in his pillow.

He was going to date Tami. Well, fake date her anyway. He was going to have to hold her hand and kiss her in public...maybe more... He hated himself for liking those thoughts so much. It was going to be a problem and than there was his family... His sister was going to kill him. 'Bright side! Think of the bright side' he told himself... His mom would love Tami and so would his dad. In fact, his mom had wanted him to ask Tami out once or twice.

His mom had hated all the other girls he dated so this would be a first. He thought about it for awhile. She'd be the first one he would tell and he'd ask her to keep it secret. She'd think it was romantic and would help him later when the rest of his family found out. He sat up as he thought about Tami's mom. She had seemed to like him. Her eyes lite up when he was talking and she didn't say anything about him dating her daughter...even if it was fake dating. What did that mean?

'No, Lee. NO!' He thought to himself. 'Don't think like that.' He sighed to himself again. 'Okay, if I'm going to act like this is super important to me, which it kinda is, I'm going to need to change at least three times and act like I'm trying to look my best.' He walked to his dresser and pulled out at least four shirt and two pants. He mixed and matched them before he picked a pair of black jeans and went to look for a shirt as he didn't like any of the shirts that he had out.

"Mom!" He yelled as he opened his bedroom door. "Do you know where my white shirt with the twin dragons on it?" That was his favorite shirt and he had noticed once that Tami liked dragons and such that he spent time watching her or anything. He just noticed it by chance.

"It's in the wash, sweetie. Why do you need it?" Lee screamed back that it was nothing of importance. "Yea, Lee what do you need it for?" He heard his sister say.

Lee looked at her for a moment with a smirk. "I'm going out because unlike you I have a life." She looked at him in shock. Lee want back into his room to find another shirt. He was unhappy to see that Megan had followed him inside.

"Your going on a date?" He sighed and looked at her over his shoulder. "Maybe." He whispered back in a pissed off tone. She wouldn't take that kind of answer.

"With who? You didn't seem into anyone?" Lee grabbed a white button down shirt and a black under shirt. He would wear the button down open to show the black shirt and than change his pants into a pair of blue jeans. That would work just fine.

"Look, Megan I don't think I should tell you every little thing about my life and I don't want to tell you anything until I know for sure where this thing is going." He sighed. Megan wasn't the best at telling when he lwas lying but he still didn't want to take a chance. "I really like this girl and don't what to ruin any chance I have with her. So, please just let me be." He made a pouty face, begging her to let him be. A part of him was glad that he could finally say stuff that had kept inside. She gave a look that said fine and he smiled back her. Yes, he could always get her to go a long with his plans. "Thanks."

After changing his jeans, he grabbed his wallet as he walked out of his room. He would have to tell his mom was going out. This was going to be easy. Now, all that mattered was that he pick a place to take Tami that would be public but not to public. Maybe she would have an idea. He was thinking too much. He needed to just stop thinking on it and just act. He waited outside the living room just to breath and relax.

"Hey, mom." He said as he walked into the room. "I'm going out tonight and I'm not sure when I'll be back." His mothers eyes shot up from the tv to look at him. She didn't mind missing Days of Our Lives to talk to him. She seemed sightly upset at him for waiting last minet to tell her and also for not giving her a time limit.

"What will you be do?" She asked. She would wait for his answer before she got mad. Lee slowly sat down next to her so that he could be on level with her.

"I'm going out to see Tami." He whispered and he saw his mothers eyes light up like stars. She was wondering if he was finally going out with her and how many babies they would have, but that they were too young for babies. So she changed it to how long until it was okay for them to have babies? Would they look more like Lee or Tami?

"We're going out on a date," Lee went on. He could tell his mom wanted to do her version of the happy dance disco style. "But I don't want anyone to know just yet." His mother frowned. "In case it doesn't go so well." He gazed at her as if he was still her sweet baby boy. "I really like her." He said softer than silk. "And if this doesn't work out than I don't want anything to remind me of how I missed out on something great or," he paused for effect, "that I was wrong about the idea of us." In that moment his mother knew that he wasn't lying or being overly dramatic. Somewhere in her son, there was a part of him that could really love this girl...the one she had thought he should be with since he was 13. Score one for mothers around the world.

She placed a hand on his arm. "Okay Lee." She smiled at him. "You can stay out as long as you want." She than said in a stern tone. "Just call me or text if you're staying out past 12." She than smiled like a child that just got the toy of their little dreams. "I don't want any grand-babies at least until your in college. So if you need condoms..." Lee looked at his mom in pure shock.

"MOM!" She didn't stop right away. "MOM! It's just dinner. I don't plan on sleeping with her until I know that this means something. She's better than that." He was mad at her for bring this up on their first date.

"I know sweetie." She said still smiling. "It's not for now. It's for later on. You two are going to last for a long time. Trust me. Your mother knows." Lee wished she didn't like Tami. This would more bearable if she disliked her.

"I'm leaving now." He said. He couldn't take this anymore. "I'll see you later and no I won't talk to you about it." She frowned. "Okay maybe but only if I screw it up or something like that. And please don't talk about grand kids again. It's creepy." She said something a long the lines of it's not being creepy. "It so is." He said before walking to the door. "Don't wait up."

"I won't. I trust her. Her mom and I used to be good friends before you were born. If she's like her mom, you can trust your life to her and always end up better than you were before." Lee looked at his mom. He didn't know that their families had been close. He would have to ask Tami that later.

"Okay, nice to know. I'm leaving now before you say anything else that's weird." As he walked out the door to his car, she yelled at him not to hurt her. God, his mom had to be weird about this girl. Why did God hate him?

It didn't take him long to reach Tam's house. It was a normal house, nothing special about it. He frowned. This isn' the kind of house Tami should live in. He didn't take her mom for the type to live in a simple home. He packed his car in front of her house and made his way up the steps with his books in hand. Tami opened the door. Her hair was down and she had changed her outfit. She now had on a simple red shirt and a low cut skirt. She lead him into the living room but just before he enter he noticed a photo on the wall.

"Is that Sam?" He asked about the red headed female in the picture. Tami went to look at the photo. She nodded her head.

"Yes, that's Sam. Don't worry she doesn't know about my mom's job. This picture was taken by my uncle and he sent it to us so that we knew what she looks like. As far as I know, mom hasn't met her and I haven't either. My uncle and her just started going out a little while ago that's why she's up here." Lee wanted to ask about her uncle but thought that it wasn't his place.

"So, are there photo's of my mom? She said something about knowing your mom." Tami smiled at that as she pulled him into the living room. There were at least two photos of his mom. She looked happy.

"Our mom's went to school together. It's cuz of your moms _push_ that my parents got together and had me. I owe her my life in a way. So, I guess that means I owe you too." She didn't sound like she was joking which scared Lee. He didn't want her to go crazy like that time they saved her and her sweater. "My mom says that when someone saves your life or helps save you that we must pay them back. For our life would be nothing without that person and their life should became something with our life." He looked over all the pictures of her mother and her. They looked happy, this family of two but there was a space left in ever picture. This space left for her father that had long since been dead.

"If that's true than why does her mother hate Jerry? Didn't he help shape who she is?" Tami looked like she was going to cry. She looked him in the eyes when she spoke to him. Her soul was naked before him.

"If we're going to work together then you should know. My father worked for WOOHP. He was one of their top spies along with my mom. He was on a mission." She moved her gaze away from his and pulled out a photo that had been hidden by all the others. There was a tall man holding a six year old Tami. "This is the last photo he took. We always took a photo before a mission as good luck on this camera that dad gave mom on their first date. The camera didn't want to work that day. They spent hours trying to get it to work and in the end they used a different one." She halfed smiled, a sad one.

She gave the photo to Lee so could look at it better. She moved to pull out a book of photos from a shelf near by and sat down on a dark blue sofa. Lee followed her after she open the book. "My dad...he died on his mission. He didn't have to do what he did but he wouldn't have been my father if he didn't." She turn the pages over slowly looking at each of them carefully. "My dad had saved the day from some villain and as he was about to leave the guys base, he noticed that one of WOOHPs agents wasn't with them. He went back. Dad didn't even like the guy and he went back to save him. My dad found the agent trapped. It took him a while but he freed the agent. The two of them were leaving the base when one of the villains weapons went off." She paused to look up from the photos. She was fighting back tears at this point.

"The celling fell on top of my dad. Three floors just gave way. The agent begged to dig him out and the others that were they wanted to as well... but Jerry told them to leave, saying it wasn't safe to stay." She was crying at this point. "They went back later...to get his body." She gave a small laugh that was mixed with anger. "They dug him out a two days later when Jerry said that it was safe, though people were telling it was safe well before that. When they finally pulled out my father, the agents were shocked. They had thought that they were pulling out a body that had been died for two days. My father," She said with pride and a touch of sadness. "My father had only been died for less then a hour. He had written a note saying that he didn't see a point to keep fighting and digging when no one was keeping to help him and he was so tired that he couldn't keep going." Lee looked at her in amazement. "He didn't think anyone was coming for him. He had said that if they were he would have been out by now. He was still alive when they left him and he waited for them... Jerry left my father to die. He didn't even let anyone try to save my dad and those who had at first tried to help my dad before being forced to leave were punished."

Lee could see why Tami and Molly hated Jerry. He had been the reason why Tami lost her father and Molly her husband. Lee would be upset too. He would have to talk to Jerry and get his side though. He didn't want to get facts from a person that hated Jerry who could've changed them to benfit themselves.

"It's in the past I know. But it hurts every day, when I see other girls with their dad's. I never even got a father/daughter dance and I never will. There's so much I'll miss out on...because my father did the right thing... and because Jerry left him behind." She closed the book that rested in her lap. She had long since stopped looking at it and pulled closer to her chest, hugging it like she wished she could hug her father. "My mom left WOOHP when she found out they had left him to die. She had thought ill of WOOHP before that cuz of her sister but my dad was her last straw. She blamed Jerry for his death as do I." She looked at Lee and asked him in a soft voice that was almost a whisper, "Be careful." He understood what she meant by those words. Was this what she meant before in the hallway when she called him a WOOHP victim?

She placed the book on to a coffee table by Lee's school books. 'When did he put them there,' Tami thought to herself. "We should work on your stuff for your classes. We wouldn't want you to fail." She was dying for anything other than a talk about her father and Jerry. She had said all that she was okay with saying. Lee seemed to understand this.

"Okay, and afterwards I want to take you out for dinner." Lee stared at her as she turned to see what books he brought.

"You sure you have time to? It may take some time to get through these subjects." She stated without even looking up at him. She was thinking over were to start first.

"I don't have a time limit if that's what your getting at. My mom almost jumped for joy when I told her I was seeing you." He stretched his head as he added, "In fact, she was going on how she wouldn't mind me staying over or something like that." Tami looked at him than with shock written all over her face. "I swear! She even went on about grandchildren and when we should have some." Tami laughed.

"My mom went on about when I should sleep with you after I checked up on her at WOOHP. She said that you seemed perfect for a mate but that I should wait a little while longer to see for sure." Lee turned that over in his head. He thought that he liked his mothers ideas better. At least with her plan, he wouldn't be used just for sex and making a baby. "Mothers." Tami said as she shook her head. Lee smiled at that.

He knew were they would go for dinner at that point. He would take her to this diner outside of town that he went to when he wanted to get away from family and friends. His place to relax... he was sure that she would enjoy it there and the two could just talk. Tami grabbed a book and shoved it towards him. "We'll start with math." She stated as she placed the books in the order she wanted to study them in. He didn't mind starting with math...after all it was one of his worst subjects.

__

Note: I promise that with in the next two chaps we'll get to the mission at hand. I just wanted to build a bond between the two teens. And look, I gave what happened to Tami's dad...later you'll get what happened to Tami's aunt...and there's more to Tami dad story she just doesn't know it and either does her mom... well as there's no reviews there's no one to say thanks to so see you next time. Please at least send me a question or that's nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry. I haven't been writing but I wanted to go over and fix my story alil. Turns out I'm happy with the way it is. Who knew? And if anything was changed its small. Big Change was Tami's name. I noticed that this is how they're spelling it now...and it will help my story out having this Tami spell her name that way cuz I'm planning on having another girl named Tammy, this will be Tami's aunt. See isn't it better to have them spelled differently? Anyway, as for **Just Wondering **this is a coming of age story for Lee but yes there will be more of his siblings in here. This is when Lee grows into his own spy and own person and no worries about what you said. I found it helpful. **jjb88** thanks for reminding me I haven't writen anything in ages. **nyc2dragon** thanks too for your helpfulness. Now, to story I don't own show to...

__

She wasn't always so mean. When she was young she tried her best to be the kindest little girl, its what her daddy always wanted her to be. Really, she had tried...but than one day this other girl with long dark hair came and she would talk and talk all about her daddy. It hurt the kind little girl so much that she ended up pushing the dark haired child into the mud. Really, she had tried to be kind but it just hurt too much to smile through her pain.

Lee had picked Tami up early in the morning so that she could tell him a little about her friends and how this whole thing would work. "Okay, they won't mind me dating you cuz your hot and great at every sport you try. They may have a problem with Tony but they should be fine about Marc. In fact a lot of them think Marc is cute. They will have a problem with Megan." Sheif sh had said as she looked through her bag seeing e had all her things and checked herself out in a mirror.

"Why would they be okay with all my sibz but Megan?" Lee said a little confused. Tami looked up at him with a sad smile as she reached for a hairbrush.

"Because," She paused as she walked to her bed room door. She was thinking of the best way to put her friendship into words. "We all have this thing about fathers. So, we try our best to keep away from people that either talk to much about their dads or are real showy about their father/daughter relationship." They were walking towards Lee's car by now and Tami looked at Lee as he opened the front door for her. "Megan doesn't know when to shut up about her father stuff. It's not something anyone of us is okay with. We spend all our time trying to be what the others want us to be so that we don't have to deal with our issues and Megan makes it hard to do that." They finally reached the car and Tami sat down and opened the mirror over head. She was checking on how she looked. She was nervous.

Lee slammed her door shut and thought about what to say to her. After the car was on the road, he knew the best way to say it. "Well, you have to play nice with Megan. At least when at my house and maybe a little at school. I'll pull her aside if she starts any talk about our father near you." Tami just nodded. She didn't seem to care much. "Now, after school I'll take you to my house and you can talk to the rest of my family."

She gave him a look at that. "That maybe rushing it a bit. One date and having me over." Lee take his gaze away from the road and looked at her for a moment when they reached a red light..

"Yes, but that's how it has to be if we're going to make it work. One date and we both knew we were meant to be. I wanted to spend all my time with you and you never wanted to leave me ever. That's the kind of love we have to have." Lee looked back at the street ahead willing the light to go green. He could tell she was thinking it over.

"Okay. I think I get where your going with this. So, we act like we've been together forever and that this is perfect and normal." Lee still didn't look at her but he gave a hard nod. He wasn't sure if he could look at her without giving away the fact that diner last night was amazing. He didn't go home until 2 in the morning and he didn't get much sleep after that. He was too happy to sleep. If Tami wasn't around he was sure he would be dead a sleep right now.

"I can so do that." Tami smiled brightly. "It's going to be so much fun to see the look on Mary's face when I walk in with your arms around me. She's been teasing me for the longest time about that crush I had on you. I can't wait to tell her how wonderful you are to me and how it feels like heaven in your arms and stuff like that." She laughed as she jumped up and down in her seat. Lee laughed too cuz she just seemed she cute. He never liked Mary and it was nice to knew that neither did Tami. The rest of the car ride was filled with Tami singing every song on the radio and her dacning in her seat.

Tami has about to enter the school when Lee pulled her close to him. She had never noticed how short she was compared to him but he had always been taller than her. She looked surprised as Lee moved in to kiss her with she returned in a heartbeat. 'Best Kiss Ever!' she thought as they broke apart. She smiled shyly as she looked around them and there was Mary and the rest of her friends. They were all shocked and sightly happy, well all but Mary.

Tami breathed as she looked back up at Lee. He wasn't letting go of her. In fact he was holding her closer, he was gazing at some of his teammates. She guessed that some of them may have had feelings for her with the way Lee has holding her but she didn't say anything. She just placed her head onto his chest and gave a wave to his teammates before asking if they were going inside or should they go talk to his teammates. Lee smiled down at her and kissed her once more but this time a soft, short kiss before they went inside.

The day was pretty much the same as that morning. Lee and Tami would be as close as school rules would let them and neither seemed happy at the thought of parting. When they were apart they would say that what they had was still new and that they felt like this was something amazing like nothing they had ever felt before to all their friends and in far different ways. Lee's only problem was with his siblings which he did everything to aviod. He was hoping to talk to them at home when school was over and he had a plan...and Tami...

"LEE!" Megan screamed as she ran up to him. He looked for a way out but he was at a dead end. "Are you okay? Did you hit you're head or something?" Lee took a step back. His back almost hitting the wall.

"No, I'm fine." Megan gave him a look that said you're not fine and Tony was fast at stating that. When did he get here?

"Man, you're far from fine. I mean you kissed Tami. Worse you've been kissing and holding her all day. I mean she maybe kinda hot but she's Tami!" Megan gave her little brother a look as he went on. "It's like we've gone to some weird world show. Next thing you knew you're going to turn into some monster and eat our brains or something. Maybe somehow a wormwhole opened up and ur not our Lee but a Lee from another world." Tony said. He clearly was watching one too many horror movies again.

"Hows you head? Have you been feeling to stressed about classes or is it WOOHP? We can call Jerry and ask for a break?" Lee's head was starting to hurt.

"I think what our dealing sister and brother are trying to say is that we are worried about your health. Last time I've checked, you hated Tami and wanted nothing to do with her. It's just a little odd." Lee looked at Marc, Tony and Megan. He wanted to tell them the truth about this being part of a mission but than that would be a bit of a lie. He may not have always liked Tami but he had liked her for awhile now. So, he sighed.

"Look, Tami maybe a bit mean.." He was cut off by Megan.

"A Bit Mean?" She nearly screamed. "Did you forget the whole newspaper thing and how she trashed everyone but you or that time that she tricked me into wearing that ugly outfit for that school dance? Or the time..."

"Okay so she's a lot mean." Lee said. He couldn't really think of anything to say to that. "And to tell the truth besides the newspaper she only really goes after you." Megan looked even more pissed. "Which I'm talking to her about and guys..." He says looking at them to see if their listening. "She's really cool in her own way. She loves almost all horror movies. She won't shut up about Freddy beating Jason." Tony's eyes lite up at this with a fire.

"She's so wrong.. Jason so kicked Freddy's butt." Lee chuckled he knew Tony was sold. He than looked at Marc.

"And Marc she's really smart too. She loves computers and remember she won that science fair. Behind that mean/fashion loving image is a nerd." Marc didn't look to sure on this point. "Just talk to her and you'll see. She's as big a nerd as you." Lee looked back at Megan. "I really don't know how to help you though. I'm sorry Megan but I'll keep talking to her. She really has this sweet side to her if you get to know her."

"No!" Megan said. " You don't just get to sweet talk us and walk away. We want answers or at the least a brain scan at WHOOP. Something is very wrong and you need help. Like right know cuz your with Tami and your happy with it and that's not normal. Not for you anyway. Your better than that girl." Lee couldn't take much more of this. He really couldn't. He could kinda see want Tami meant that Megan had a way of saying what you'd hate most to hear.

"Megan that's enough.' Lee said in a stern tone. "It maybe hard to believe or understand but somehow she makes me happy. I don't mean happy like when I get a passing grade but happy like I won the championship game again. Happy like I could normal and have a normal life. I love spying. I really do but there are days when I'm tired of it. I get so sick of lying and of hiding half of who I am." Lee sighed. Was this even working on Megan? "Tami gives me a reason to keep going when I'm tired. She's fine with not knowing everything and when I reach that breaking point she makes things better without even knowing whats wrong in the first place." Lee smiled as he looked down at his sister. "The best part is that she did all those things before we started dating or really started being anywhere near close. She just knew what I needed and when I needed it."

Megan gazed at her brothers in shock. She wanted them to spoke out against what their older brother was saying. None of it was right. Tony walked away slowly before dashing off and Marc just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Lee thats nice you feel that way. But just for Megan's state of mind lets do the brain scan. It will be easy and take no time at all. We can get it done after school." Lee looked at the two of them. There was nothing wrong with saying yes. He had Jerry on his side. Still he had plans already and he couldn't make things too easy for them.

"I can't today. I'm busy with Tami maybe tomorrow or some other time. I'll let you know later when I'm free." Lee said trying to walk away from them. Megan ran in front of him as he tried to walk away.

"We can do it now. If its as fast Marc says, we can get it done before class." Lee was just about to spoke when he heard Tami call for him.

"Oh, sorry Megan I can't." Tami ran right to him and threw her arms around him. She seemed like a child that just got the best Christmas gift ever.

"LEE!" She screamed into his ear. His ear hurt from the sound of her loud voice. "Lee! Guess what?" She smiled brightly. "I just got tickets for the first showing of comic turned movie Lady Brave Stone." Lee had heard that name before but where. "She's like the coolest hero ever and I wasn't even sure I could get them! I've been trying for like ever but I got them." She let go of him to jump up and down. "The only downside is that I got seven tickets from all my tries. Now, I'm going but that leaves five left."

"Don't you mean six?" Megan cut in rudely. "Can't you count?" Tami gave her a look that said shut up. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

"I can count just fine. One is going to Ken, the club leader of the computer club. I promised him one if I could get any at all." She was about to go on about her tickets when Marc cut in.

"You know Ken? He hates like everyone that he thinks isn't on his level." He seemed so amazed. Tami nodded her head.

"Yes, we talk a lot. He's working on this killer computer game and from time to time he asks for my help. So, anyway..." She was once cut off by Megan.

"You talk to computer nerds? In your spear time?" She laughed like it was a joke. Tami didn't find it funny. She just watched as Megan laughed herself silly. She thought they had to be messing around with her. She just knew it..Tami stood there as Ken walked by to go into a class room and gave a quick hello to Marc and Tami held a ticket out in front of him. Ken's eyes went wide.

"NO! How did you get one?" Tami smirked at Ken's outburst..

"You mean how did I get seven? That one is yours by the way. Oh, and I think you should rewrite that part in your game about the queen's attack. It's kind of lame." Tami looked at Megan again who had stopped laughing. "Marc here could threw his two cents." She smiled at Marc and gave him the opening to talk to the other boy. Ken nodded and asked Marc to follow him so that he could see his game with an uncaring look on his face.

"Now, as I was trying to say, I have five left and no idea what to do with them." Tami went on to say. "I'm not sure who to give them too. None of my friends like Lady Brave Stone." She looked upset when she said that like everyone should love this fictional person. Lee thought she looked cute going on about this movie like a fangirl.

"Well, I'm going with you so that makes four and I think Tony likes her too." Lee said as he watched her face glow. "Though I'm not too sure. I've never been big on Lady Brave comics. I don't think I know anything about her.. I just hope they have Herny Mask. Their share story lines right?." Tami's eyes lite up as she nodded her head.

"They will. I mean he's a big part of her backstory." Megan watched Tami trying to see if she looked any differently. This couldn't be Tami and this couldn't be Lee. But they both were planned on finding out what was really going on cuz this couldn't be true. But first she would need her brothers help in the matter...

It was finally the end of the school day and an end to most of the questions. There were rumors going around that Lee and Tami started dating months ago and now they were finaly being open about it. There were rumors that the two had been dating on/off for years and that it just had never made it to the point were they told everybody. There were so many rumors and very few people saying they out right hated them together after they saw the way they were around each other.

Tami wondered how they were going to live through a month of this as she laughed. Lee and her were in his car making jokes about the different rumors they heard.

_Note: And now, I'm stuck agian...but hopefully I'll write more soon. I'm kinda happy with Megan...if with Tony and clueless with Marc...please tell me what you think so that I can get them right!_


	6. Chapter 6

Note: You must hate me! I've been doing everything but updating this fic. I'm sorry blame Iron Man cartoon show on nick. Anyway here's the show that I have no rights to...lucky or it wouldn't be for kids lol kidding or am I?

_He loved his family. They were always there for him and sometimes they were too there for him. _

Tami wondered how they were going to live through a month of this as she laughed. Lee and her were in his car making jokes about the different rumors they heard. Was the fact they were together that big a deal? She smiled as she listened to Lee go on about the crazy things people had asked him. She loved the sound of his voice. It relaxed her. It helped her think and as she thought about their next move she recalled that she had a _job_to do. She cursed under her breath causing Lee to ask if something was wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong." she said in her fake sweet tone. "Everything is fine. You can drop me at home now." As she said this Lee frowned.

"Tami, we're going to my house remember." She looked down at her lap in thought. Yes, that's right she had made plans to spend the whole day with him... maybe she could finish her _work_ there. It wasn't like it would take long. Just an email and a phone call. She took in some air as she nodded her head.

"Right, I remember. I just wanted to drop of my things. It's okay we can just going to your home." She did a small laugh. "Did the boys really ask if aliens took you?" Lee sigh before going into a rant about the stupid questions he had been asked. She smiled as she watched him getting worked over the issue. She could understand why she had such a big crush on him.

When they had finally made it to his home, they had almost forgotten that were acting like two people in love. Tami was greeted by Mrs. Clark who ran to like a tiger after a meal. Tami almost fell over.

"TAMI! How are you? It's been so long since you've been over." Lee just looked at his mom trying to recall the last time Tami had been over. When he couldn't think of it, he left for the kitchen. Tami had said her throat hurt and he thought that maybe some water or hot tea would help. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see his father hiding all the knives. He thought about asking but real did he want to know? He shook his head and reached for a glass.

"Lee!" screamed a voice behind him. He almost dropped the glass. "Why did you bring _her _here?" It was Megan. She clearly wasn't going to stop her protest against Tami until his mission was over. He sighed as he poured some iced tea into the glass.

"Why wouldn't I bring my girlfriend to my home?" Megan looked like she was going to go crazy.

"Your girlfriend? Have you lost your mind?" She seemed really worried about his health. "Did she get another one of those sun raise tans or something?" Lee just gazed at his sister. Was it really that hard to believe that he and Tami were dating? He sighed/

"You can test her but you won't find anything worry with her and how about I do that brain scan now." He wasn't asking more like stating what they would do. "Mom will keep Tami busy for at least a few hours and Tami needed to speak to Tony anyway." He wondered how Jerry would deal with this issue as he set the glass down on the table.

Tami walked into the kitchen after agreeing to look at baby pictures of Lee. She only got out of it by saying she had to do some homework. Tami looked around the room to make sure no one was around. She slowly pulled out a pink laptop and placed it carefully on to the table. She opened it while making sure no one was around again. She called a number quickly as she opened up a few files on her computer.

She smiled when she heard the phone being answered. "Hello, I wasn't sure you'd get back to me." the voice spoke.

"I got back to you as soon as I could. I do have other jobs to do." Tami said as she rolled her eyes. Her smile never left her face. "Do you still want it?" She looked over the file in front of her. Her eyes grow sharper. This was time for business not play. "It's not all candy and flowers. There's some deep shit going on." She paused as she let out a sigh. "I can tell you that he's not someone you need to fear. There won't be any problems dealing with him"

Just as she spoke those words, Marc walked back out of the kitchen. It seemed to him Megan was right. There was something wrong with Tami and it wouldn't hurt to take a look at her life. What did the Clark's really know about Tami anyway?

Tami in the meanwhile didn't notice anything. "Well, the guy had a bad childhood." She stated as she looked over an article about a murdered family. She listen to the man on the other end tell her that his future son-in-law's past mattered to him, no matter if it was good or bad. She sighed as she asked for the money to be wired to her and sent the information to him only after the money went through. She closed her laptop as she thought about what she did to support herself.

She hacked into people's lives to gain information for who ever payed her. She was careful about who she worked for and what she gave them... but this man had asked her for everything and had offered a lot of money for it. She wouldn't need the money if she took her mom's but it never sat will with her to use that money. Her father wouldn't have liked it either. And yet doing these kinds of jobs she had to learn things that brought nightmares.

She had to think of a bright side to her work... after all she made good money doing something that most times brought her joy, she worked her own hours, and the home where that family died was pretty. She wouldn't mind living there after removing some flooring and changing some walls...maybe having the house blessed and purified. That place was still up for sale and it would a great view of the ocean.

She sighed again and looked around the room. She noticed a glass resting on the table. She stood up straighter. _Where was Lee? _She thought to herself as she looked at the glass. Her face turned into one of anger. If he left her to be with friends, she was going to kill him. She screamed out his name in a fit of rage. "LEE!"

Meanwhile at WHOOP. Lee's head snapped up as he looked around. He was sure he had heard someone call his name. He shrugged his shoulders as he went back to waiting for Jerry and Megan to come back. They were talking in another room about him which sucked. He sighed as he heard Megan scream from down the hall. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Note: Ugh I'm still having trouble writing this... I'm not sure where to go with Megan on this but soon well be mission time. Thanks for that


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I don't own. Now, **jjb88**in my mind they do belong together. Lol but they're not there yet and maybe not be there yet for awhile. God I haven't updated in awhile on anything. I feel bad and also sorry this is short but I had problems saving my work and had to rewrite this so many times that I was like fuck it. I'll write whatever and they'll just deal lol I'm bad

_They lived in a world that most people wished for. They lived in a world of action and the unbelievable. Yet, that stuff didn't mean everything to them. So, they loved it and they never dared to dream of a life without it, but they wanted more than just that. That's why family was so important to them. Family was that something more, their something to fight for... but family has its downfalls too._

Lee sighed as he dropped onto his bed. It took hours for Megan to listen to reason. In the end Jerry kicked her out and gave me this look. Lee could tell he was debating about just coming out and telling everyone but he stood his ground and said that Megan freaking out was a good thing...at least it was for the plan anyway. Lee thought about Tami and how mad she was when he got home. She didn't like that he had just left her with his family. His mom wasn't too happy either. She had pulled him aside and gave him this look that said 'if you hurt her I'll make you pay'. He didn't understand why his mom cared so much about her. What made her different than any other girl he knew?

Lee looked out the window and as he thought about Tami, his mom, and his sister. His mom let Tami into the family as though she had saved a place for her there and his dad acted little like that too. Megan acted like death had come to the family. Mark was acting a little off too around Tami. Lee wasn't sure what he was going to do. He felt tired as he tried yet again to understand what was happening around him. His eyes slowly closed as he promised himself to ask Tami about her relationship with his mom after he said he was sorry.

I next thing Lee knew he hit the floor hard. He waited a moment or two to make sure he wasn't in some bad dream. He looked up sharply to see he was back at WHOOP with his brothers and sister near by. For a moment he looked Jerry in the eyes, the aged man looked unhappy. Lee was unsure if it was towards or just at the subject at hand. He tried to listen closely as to what was being said but he was tired. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He heard little of what was being said back or forth, but he did hear one name that woke him up in seconds. "Tim Scam."

Lee's eyes went wide. He and his siblings would have to help capture Tim Scam. Was Jerry crazy?

Tami cried her eyes out on her bathroom floor. Her mother would be with her in a little over a months time...but her uncle...he was from from safe. She knew it was only time before he fought agaisnt WHOOP again. Would he die? Would he kill Jerry and destory WHOOP? Would he leave the past behind him? She was sure that it would be the first two and it broke her heart. He would either die or be killed in his quest of revenge. Should she let him die or join him? He was one of the only two people in the world she had. She was so confused and heart broken.

Lee read the file on Tim Scam over again on his computer. There was a lot of information left out of the report. Something was wrong here... or maybe Jerry thought it was best that somethings stayed secert. For some reason, Scam's family was blocked out, most of his missions and any reason to why he broke into a WHOOP lab before his first capture. There was more to this story and it bothered him not knowing the full story. He needed to stop thinking so much. His thoughts should only be on capturing Scam and nothing else.

The next day at school was hard on Tami. She felt as if someone was watching her, but she wasn't sure who. She rested her head onto Lee's chest and smiled warmly. She wondered for a moment about her uncle and if she'd see him soon or not. She missed him so much. Sje kissed Lee on the check to bring him out of his thoughts and to keep her thoughts away. He was thinking about his new mission she was sure of it. She hadn't the heart to ask him about it nor did she care to know. She was sure that Lee's mission had nothing to do with her uncle after all Jerry would never be stupid enough to do something like that.

She gave a small laugh at the look on Lee's face. "What's wrong? Did you forget that your dating a pretty girl or were you surpised that I was still here?" Lee smirked at her before answering.

"Why would I be surpised about you being here? Look at me! I'm a good looking guy. It's only natural for you to went to be with me. In fact, I'd worry about your health if you thought about leaving me." Tami gave a high pitched laugh when he spoke those words. She covered her mouth and took a deep breath when she recalled that they were on school grounds. Tami felt eyes on her again but brushed the thought away as she leaned in to kiss Lee with a smile.

Megan looked on with disgust. She was sure that Tami was up to something bad and from what Mark said it wasn't something small. Tami was not going to get away with whatever she was doing. Megan would make sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I'm happy to finally be able to place Tim Scam into this story. I wanted to do a crossover thing for along time and thought even before writing this story I was going to do something with Tami. I just love her so much and wanted more her so on to the story about the show I don't own and never will, the story I don't make money on and just write for fun and nothing more.

_She had grown up in a family were everyone worked for their own goals after her father died. Her mother worked to keep her daughter safe and make money. Her uncle to have revenge and she worked on just keeping it together and on having a family. It's funny how none of their goals ever seemed to work out no matter how hard they tried or worked._

Tim Scam stood looking down from an unknown rooftop. In the building below, had the last part he need to finish was machine and than WOOHP would fall. All he needed to do now was break into that building without being noticed. It didn't seem that hard of a task. All he had to do was wait for the right moment. He smiled as he thought about how easy this was going to be for once WOOHP wouldn't get in his way.

xxx

"Man, what is this place? It's way creepy." Tony asked as he looked at all the odd bottles lining the walls. He tapped at one of the glasses and something inside it moved slightly.

"Hey, don't play with that. You've no idea what's in it man." Lee said in a pissy mood. It was bad enough that they were going after Tim Scam of all people. He couldn't deal if Tony broke one of the jars. "Tony! I said leave it alone." Lee whispered in a harsh tone. "We don't have time for this with Megan and Marc not here." Tony looked at Lee in thought.

"Hey, what are those two doing? Ya think they'll like testing new WOOHP gear with out us? Or maybe they've got superpowers and are gonna start fighting crime that way?" Lee laughed at this.

"You've got to stop reading so many comics bro. They're just helping mom and dad out." Lee said though he wasn't to sure about that. He felt that something was up between the two of them and Lee noticed a change in Marc. Those two were playing something. He was sure of it.

xxx

Tami stood outside in the cold street. She felt like see was being watched and she wondered if it was WOOHP. She couldn't blame Jerry for watching her. Her family didn't have the best track record of playing nice with them. To say it kindly. She sighed. She hoped that the person she was meeting didn't notice that she was being followed. She pulled her coat closer to her body and looked down at the case in her right hand. It was a shame she was wasting her talent on such silly things.

xxx

Lee and Tony moved slowly through the hallway looking for the right room. Marc seemed pretty sure that Scam would come to this building. Marc seemed sure that what Scam was after was here and from the look in his eyes Lee could only guess that it wasn't good. Tony kept trying to talk to Lee about Tami and the movie they were going to see soon. He wanted anything to keep his mind off of how creepy the place was. It looked just like the Lab of the mad doctor from the horror movie he was watching last night. Lee hushed his brother before they entered the dimly lite room. That was odd Lee thought. Why were there any lights on in the first place? Before he could warn Tony, the door snapped shut.

xxx

Tami watched as a black limo pulled up beside her and a short man stepped out slowly. His standing height was a few inches shorter than her without her heels. Tami eyed the man in front of her as he moved his arm to point her down the street. Tami took a small step but stopped to turn her head. Jerry was watching her. She smiled at that thought. She wondered what he was thinking she was doing right now. She took another step forward and started to walk with pride. She loved making fools out of people.

xxx

Lee was sure that Scam was in the room with them, toying with them. Tony ran to the door and in a flash he was knocked down to the ground. He was down for the count.

Lee just stood his ground unsure of what to do. "Why you? Why were you the one chosen?" Lee whipped around to try and find where the voice had come from but failed. "There are better guys out there." Lee turned around and came face to face with Scam.

xxx

Tami entered a run down building. It looked like it was a crack house from the outside. She sighed before knocking on the door. She really hated coming here but she understood the need to meet here. "I need to find better work." She stated to the man behind her. "I can't keep meeting you guys here. It's not very safe." The man chuckled

"I doubt that there's anyplace that's not safe for you." Tami smiled at that thought. She laughed a little knowing what he was talking about.

"True, I've been through alot but still I'd like to meet somewhere safer..." Tami sighed. "If not for me than for her." The man behind her thought her words over alittle bit.

"I'll see what I can do. But I'm sure that even if we changed locations you'd still disapprove." The door opened slowly and the two of them walked in. They walked down a long hallway that seemed to be falling apart until they reached a door made of cherry wood with a clover mark on it. Tami smiled as she pushed on the clover and a pathway opened before her.

A woman in her early 20's came rushing forward. "Tami!" She whined as she hugged the blond teenager. "You finally finished it." The woman had long red hair and a short blue dress on. She smiled from ear to ear. "I was soooo worried I'd have to push back my tour and let down all of my fans."

Tami pushed the older woman away from her to hand over the case. The woman was named Janet Jones. A famous singer known for her great dancing skills. Inside the case was two pairs of shoes. Tami smiled as she looked at her creation. Thanks to Tami Janet was able to do her amazing dance moves.

"Tami! They look great." Janet said as she went to put one of the pairs of shoes on. "I'm going to look great and best of all I'm going to dance GREAT!" Tami just smiled.

"I programed the dance moves already. I just need you to make sure it works and I'll be off. You've my number if anything needs fixing." Janet skipped off to join the other dancers.

xxx

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Megan." Marc said in a harsh tone. "And for what?" The two Clark siblings looked down at Tami and the others. "To watch Tami give some singer shoes." Megan made a face. She didn't understand this. She was sure that Tami was bad to something evil and this somewhat something evil.

"I don't get it. You said that she..." Marc sighed heavily as he cut her off.

"I must have been mistaken. She clearly isn't doing anything wrong. That call could've been anything really." Marc stated as he got up to leave. Megan just sat there staring at Tami. How could she have been this wrong about Tami?

xxx

Lee helped Tony off the floor. Scam had gotten away. Tony didn't understand what happened. Lee just stood there with this odd look on his face.

xxx

Tami stepped into her house. Janet was tiring and talked a little too much. Tami laughed as throw her keys down. She locked the door and slowly walked into the living room. She flicked on the lights and nearly screamed as she saw Lee sitting there.

"Lee?" She asked while taking in air.

"Tami." He stated back without any sigh of emotion. "I saw your uncle tonight."

"What?" Tami was confused. How did Lee find out who her uncle was? Jerry wouldn't dare tell him that... would he? Lee let out a laugh as he gave this smile. It wasn't an anger one that Tami thought he'd have or a sad one.

"We were fighting and oddly enough I got the upper hand." Lee looked up Tami and moved to stand next to her. "I was kicking his ass." Lee stood in front of her looking her right in the eyes. "But... he got away." Lee said as he went to touch Tami. She moved back.

"I'm sorry. It's my fluat. He told you about being relationed to me and he got away." She said in a broken voice. Lee pulled her into his arms.

"I wish that was true." He said as he kissed her forehead. "He told me about being your uncle before I started kicking his ass." Lee hugged Tami closer to him as he whispered the painful fact that huanted him. "I let him get away."

_Note: Idk if anyone saw that coming...if not I'm happy. Anyway sorry school and personal drama kept me from writing. R&R. Thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I don't own anything. And Tami! Tami! You're the girl that everyone wants to be! Sorry for the short chapter.

_Tami stepped into her house. Janet was tiring and talked a little too much. Tami laughed as throw her keys down. She locked the door and slowly walked into the living room. She flicked on the lights and nearly screamed as she saw Lee sitting there._

_"Lee?" She asked while taking in air._

_"Tami." He stated back without any sigh of emotion. "I saw your uncle tonight."_

_"What?" Tami was confused. How did Lee find out who her uncle was? Jerry wouldn't dare tell him that... would he? Lee let out a laugh as he gave this smile. It wasn't an anger one that Tami thought he'd have or a sad one._

_"We were fighting and oddly enough I got the upper hand." Lee looked up Tami and moved to stand next to her. "I was kicking his ass." Lee stood in front of her looking her right in the eyes. "But... he got away." Lee said as he went to touch Tami. She moved back._

_"I'm sorry. It's my fault. He told you about being related to me and he got away." She said in a broken voice. Lee pulled her into his arms._

_"I wish that was true." He said as he kissed her forehead. "He told me about being your uncle before I started kicking his ass." Lee hugged Tami closer to him as he whispered the painful fact that haunted him. "I let him get away."_

xxx

"You what?" Tami shouted as she pushed him away enough to look into his eyes. "You let Tim Scam go? Why?" Lee could see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't know..." He whispered back. "It just seemed the right thing to do." He had thought that Tami would help make understand what he did. "I've no idea what I was thinking." He pushed her away from him and smashed his head into the pale colored wall. Tami just looked at his back. She was thinking of what to do or say. She balled her hands into small fists and cursed herself for what she was about to do.

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No one else knows." Lee whispered not daring to move his body.

"Good." Tami stated. "Then we can act like this never happened. You never let him go." Lee's eye went wide. He lifted his head to look at her. She stood like a rock. He knew she wasn't thinking things through clearly. She was trying to make sure his mistake didn't hurt them in the future. "No one needs to know and if he tells anyone... well who would believe him over you?"

"Tami, his your uncle. How can you act like it's a bad thing to let home go?"

"Cuz it is." She screamed in his face.

"His all you have left in this world." Lee yelled back and Tami started crying on the spot. Her legs gave out from under her.

"NO! NO! I don't care." She choked out. "I can't let your family be ruined by mine." She gazed up at him from the floor. Her eyes burned with anger and hate yet they showed something broken inside. Lee was confused. He would've thought that she'd be grateful about what he did. Yet, she was upset at him.

"Why are you acting like this? He's your family!" Lee yelled at her.

"Family is there for you in your times of need! He's never there when I need him only when it's good for him!" She pushed herself back onto her feet. "I mean where is now that my mom is locked away? That's right no where to be found. Why? Cuz he only cares about himself and Aunt Tammy!" Tami yelled.

"What?" Lee was confused. Tami didn't have an aunt. "What are you talking about?" Tami was in a state of shock. Has she just told him that? Oh, my God. She could believe that she had done that.

"Nothing."

"Who's Tammy?"

"No one..."

"Tami, who is she? Was she your uncles wife or something?" Tami shook her head. She didn't want to talk about this. It was the dark secret of the family. At least with her father, there had been a clear out come but Tammy... Tammy was different. She was the reason Tami's uncle went dark side.

"Leave it alone Lee. Just leave it alone. She's been died for years. Long before either one of us was even a thought. Just let her be." Tami walked out of the room slowly. Lee may not have own Tami's heart and soul like his own but he knew he could get no more informtion out of her on the subject. He chalked it up as another family secret that he'd have to dig up.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I don't own this show. Please don't sue me.

_Sometimes the things right in front of your face take the longest to see. _

Lee spent weeks trying to find Scam again. He had really fucked up and Tami seemed to agree with him. Tami reminded him of it all the time. Lee sighed as he picked up the phone to call her.

"Tami I want to go out and-"

"Is my uncle in a WHOOP jail? No? Than no to dates."

"But your mom..."

"Fine tomorrow. But find my uncle before than."

"Tami! I can't just find him like that!"

"You lost him like that. You should be able to find him like that."

"Tami be reasonable!"

Click was all Lee heard back. He let out a sigh the same time Tami did. She walked across her room and looked at the window. The sun was setting and the world look so pretty. She felt so alone right now. She had no family left to help her. There was no one she knew who would understand. She gazed up at the sky as a small tear fell down her face. She knew her uncle and she knew that as along as he was free he could die. At least when he was locked up he wasn't hurting anyone but himself and his family. She could live with never seeing him again because he would be alive and... he wouldn't be hurting anyone.

She stood by her window and stared outside. Where could he be hiding that even she couldn't find him? She wondered if he was with that girl but he wouldn't be that stupid. There was no way he would do that. Tami was sure if anyone knew where her uncle was it wouldn't be that girl... that outsider.

Lee drummed his fingers on his desk in thought. The month was almost over and than his real mission would start. He had to make sure that by than Tami and him were good again. Everyone seemed to think they were strong but they still needed to seem strong to make sure people believed that they were getting married and belonged together. There had to be something he was missing about Scam that Lee was missing or forgetting. He was sure that Tami was telling him all she knew and he guessed that since Scam thought the two of them were dating he wasn't going to tell her where he was. Besides, Tami had said her family wasn't the sharing type. It would've been odd if he had told her where he was or what he was doing.

The next day at school Lee and Tami acted like the perfect couple. Megan was even starting to believe that they were both in love and that Tami wasn't up to something, though she was still unsure. Marc and Tony were getting along better and better with Tami. It was like the Clark family was slowly making her apart of the family and they didn't know it. Lee smiled at Tami as he drove her home. It was nice to know that his family liked Tami... maybe the two of them could date for real... Lee pushed the thought from his head as he parked the car.

"Hey, Lee I'm going to change before we go out." Tami said as she unlocked the door. Lee smiled to himself. One of her favorite teams was playing today so he knew she was going to change into the teams colors and sneakers for jumping up and down in. He followed her in and just as he was about to walk upstairs his eyes caught something on the wall, a photo he had forgotten about.

"Tami! I'm moving our date to later. I need to go... WOOHP stuff." He ran out the door and jumped into his car as Tami started yelling at him asking what was going on. She was confused. She shut the door after he drove off and locked it softly. She had felt like things were getting better between them. She could almost feel like there was something between them but it was just the job getting to her. Nothing more. Her mother had always told her to keep her emotions apart from a job. It would only hurt her in the end when Lee didn't have to pretend to like her.

"Daddy...please keep him safe." She whispered as she placed her head against the now closed door and tears slipped down her face. Even if her growing love was one sided, she didn't want him to get hurt. When school was over, Tami would move far away from this place into that house she liked so much and start a new life, a life free of Lee. Her things were half packed and she had a ticket ready. She wondered if she should tell Lee she was going to leave as she stepped away from the door to whip her tears away. Would he even care?

Lee stood out in the rain knocking on a brown door hard. He seemed upset and worried. He had no idea what to do or say. What would he say to her? How should he say it? His blood boiled in rage and pain. He had always trusted her and yet... He didn't understand why he felt the way he did. It wasn't reasonable and yet he did. The rain fell into his eyes blinding him in a way. The door opened slowly. Too slow for Lee's tastes, so he pushed the door open the rest of the way. The female in front of him looked shocked and confused.

"Where is he?" Lee asked trying to hold back his rage.

"What?" She acted confused. "I don't-"

"Cut the crap Sam! Where's Scam?" Lee yelled. His fists were shaking while Sam gazed down on the floor. She was filled with so many emotions but the one that she felt the most was relief. Someone had finally found out.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: I don't own this show.

Lee stood out in the rain knocking on a brown door hard. He seemed upset and worried. He had no idea what to do or say. What would he say to her? How should he say it? His blood boiled in rage and pain. He had always trusted her and yet... He didn't understand why he felt the way he did. It wasn't reasonable and yet he did. The rain fell into his eyes blinding him in a way. The door opened slowly. Too slow for Lee's tastes, so he pushed the door open the rest of the way. The female in front of him looked shocked and confused.

"Where is he?" Lee asked trying to hold back his rage.

"What?" She acted confused. "I don't-"

"Cut the crap Sam! Where's Scam?" Lee yelled. His fists were shaking while Sam gazed down on the floor. She was filled with so many emotions but the one that she felt the most was relief. Someone had finally found out.

xxx

_She often wondered what made her... her. Was it her family and friends or the actions she took?_

"How did you know that I... I would know..."

"Tami..." Lee said softly. Just the thought of Tami was calming him down. " I saw your photo in her house. I doubt she'd think you'd know, but I felt it was something Scam would do. He would do something that Tami wouldn't think of cuz he's unsure if he could trust her."

"That whole family has trust issues. They don't let in outsiders or share unless they feel they must." Sam smiled to herself.

"So, you were dating him behind WHOOPs back for how long? I mean how many times did you let him get a way or helped him escape?"

"I never did any of that. I'm not even dating Tim. We're just good friends." She stated as she closed the door and walked into the dinning room area. She drummed her fingers on the table as she looked at the flowers in the glass vase. "But your right, I've been going behind WOOHPs back. I've been helping him find information."

"What kind of info we talking about?" Lee asked following her close behind. He watched her every move unsure if he should let his guard down.

"About his sister Tammy. I'm sure you've heard of her by now with you dating Tami."

"His sister? I've heard of Tammy but not that she was his sis." Sam gazed at Lee. Her eyes seemed so sad as if she knew the road he was on and the pain, confusion it would bring him. "What does that even have to do with finding Scam?"

"It's everything to do with finding Tim and more importantly understand him. It's why he keeps coming back over and over. He thinks WOOHP took his sister from him." She pulled out a chair and took a sit.

"Did they?"

"I didn't think so at first but now... I do." Sam said with a sigh. "At the very least, they are hiding something." Lee seemed shocked by her statement. Sam didn't seem the type to doubt Jerry or WOOHP.

"Why..why would you say that?" Lee didn't really need to hear an answer. He knew why she had her doubts. He had seen Scam's file and the file on Tami's father.

"It's just things don't add up. Things are missing in her file and from the files of Tim and Molly. The story on WOOHP's database doesn't make sense." Lee was filled with relief that he wasn't alone in his doubts or reasons for them. Sam and him weren't too different from each other. They were both loyal but still questioned their loyalty in the face of lies and half truths that threatened those close to them and their lives.

"I don't see how any of this will help me find him."

Sam smiled. "When Tim was little, Tammy used to take him to this carnival. There was one ride the two of them loved going on. They would ride it for hours and hours. He told me once that he had wanted to work and live there." She bit her lip and blushed. She could feel Lee eyeing her, wondering just how close the two of them were for her to know something like that. "I think he would go back there to hide. It would be a place not even his family would think about. Tammy is just too painful for them." Her eye still shined with an underlining sadness. For better or worse, she had grown close to Tim over the years and as such it hurt her to send him back to a holding cell but she understood it was for the best.

xxx

"Are you sure he would be here?" Megan asked Lee. "I mean you wont even tell us how you know he could be hear."

"It does seem rather unlikely he would be here." Marc said as the four of them walked through a crowd of people. The place was filled with happy people enjoy the fair. Lee could understand why his family would think Scam would be in someplace else.

"That's why he'll be here." Megan and Marc exchanged looks. Lee seemed different to them. He was more focused and had a hard look on his face. If both Sam and Tami though Scam would be better in a cell, then Lee had made a big mistake. One he was going to fix right here, right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I don't own this show. Sorry it took so long and I clearly have watched Uptown Girls way too much. Lol If you love the movie you'll get what I mean after reading this chapter. Enjoy and please review even if its to tell me I made spelling mistakes.

"Are you sure he would be here?" Megan asked Lee. "I mean you wont even tell us how you know he could be hear."

"It does seem rather unlikely he would be here." Marc said as the four of them walked through a crowd of people. The place was filled with happy people enjoy the fair. Lee could understand why his family would think Scam would be in someplace else.

"That's why he'll be here." Megan and Marc exchanged looks. Lee seemed different to them. He was more focused and had a hard look on his face. If both Sam and Tami though Scam would be better in a cell, then Lee had made a big mistake. One he was going to fix right here, right now.

xxx

Lee and Megan searched for Scam together while Tony and Marc went another way. Lee felt sorry for Marc having to deal with Tony all by himself. Megan was just worried about her brother. Lee stopped with out warning and graped hold of Megan so that she stopped walking too. He point towards the Spinning Tea Cup ride.

"There." Lee said as he waited for Megan to see what he saw.

"It's Scam! Right out in the open." She was shocked that Lee had been, but why would Scam be here of all places? It was the last place she had thought he would be. "I'll call Tony and Marc to..." Megan stopped talking as she gazed into the crowd of people. "Lee? Is that Tami over there?"

Megan was right to Lee's horror. Tami was her. But why? Lee thought to himself as he started to run into the crowd. "Call Tony and Marc. I'm going to make sure that Tami doesn't see anything going on."

"But Lee she may not even know we're here. You don't need to... Lee!" It was too late. Her brother was lost in the mass of people.

xxx

"Aaaaa" Tami screamed as she was pulled into a tent. Lee placed a hand over her mouth which she ripped off of her. "What the hell are you doing?" she said with wide eyes.

"I could ask the same thing of you. How did you know that Scam was here?"

"He's here! No! No! No!" Tami waited for Lee to tell her he had been joking but it never came. "Shit! Than why the hell did you tell me to meet you here if you were going to capture him."

"I never did. Tam."

"Ah, yes you did." She fished around her pockets for her phone and showed him a text on it. It was clearing from him but Lee hadn't sent it. He didn't have time to send it. In fact, he hadn't been carrying his phone around the time the text was sent.

"I didn't send this... Maybe Scam did..."

"My uncle wouldn't want me here." Tami said as she took back her phone. "He wouldn't do that to my mom or me. He cares enough to leave us out of his battle."

"Even if it was to hurt me?" Lee wasn't sure how well Tami knew her uncle. How could she be so sure that he wouldn't hurt her? Her mom showed no loyality to her own brother... if Molly didn't trust him than why should Tami?

"He wouldn't do that." There's a hard look in her eyes. It's as if what she's about to say is the center of her life. A truth that if broken would mean the end of her world. "We share a bond that he would never break. I'm like a daughter to him and he is like a father to me. Sure, he's crazy but he looks out for me. He pushed for me to have a normal life and go to school like a normal girl while mom wanted me to go on missions with her and travel the world. He didn't want me to be like them. He wanted me to have the life they should've had and now never can." She bit her lip as she brushed the forming tears from her eyes. "So, yeah... I'm sure he would never hurt me even to get to you."

Lee stood there watching the female in front of him. Molly had been married three times and all her husbands died at one point or another. He had never known that about Tami until a few weeks ago... and Tami had never shown any signs of pain over their deaths. It was only her father who she cried over. But right now he could see the true pain she felt over not having a father. It must have been hard to open up to her step-fathers only to have them die. If Tim was like a father to her, than maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Lee thought back to when Scam and he last fought. It had seemed like a sort of test to him. Had Scam been testing him to see if he was worth dating Tami? Had Lee passed the test? Lee moved to take her hand in his own. Tami gazed into his eyes and saw that he was starting to get it, how her family worked. He smiled at her as their fingers interlocked.

"Let's go to the Tea Cup ride. I'll spin it so much that you'll be throwing up for hours." As he said this a smile formed on Tami's lips. She had told him once in passing how she loved that ride. Tim would take her there after each of her fathers death and they would sit there for hours spinning and spinning until they were sick.

"Okay. I'd like that."

xxx

The plan was clear. Tony would draw the coward away meanwhile Megan and Marc would get Scam into a less populated area. WOOHP had been called and told Scam was here. This made their job easy. The sun was starting to set when three put their plan in action.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I don't own this show.

"Scam is where?" A load female voice rang inside WOOHPs holding cells. "Why would he go there? Oooooo, what a clever baby brother I have!" The woman said with a smile on her face. "Oh, and that Lee is such a clever boy. He really is worthy of my Tami."

"Hm." Jerry cleared his throat as he fixed his tie. "Yes, well... my agents are always in top shape. I just came to see if it was indeed possible that your brother would be there. I myself was unsure that he would make such a move but, now, I see that you truly believe he is there than he most be."

"Oh, Jerry can Tim have a cell next to mine? He can tell me all about Lee and how he is to our Tami." Jerry gave Molly a strange look. Molly shot up in her bed. Her arms flew up into the air. "What? I'm bored, okay. I'm not used to being locked up. I'm used to being free and doing as I please. I need something to keep me from going crazy, even if that something is talking about my daughter dating the enemy or turning your agent evil." Molly thought her words over before opening her mouth again. "Which wouldn't happen cuz he seems a very loyal boy. Kind of like my husbands was before you left him to die for that whole week." She moved to sit back down. Her leg was hurting her too much to stay up any longer. "I'll shut up now."

"Please do."

xxx

"Ugh, wow this guy is really."

"Shut up Tony!" Megan yelled. "Now, which way did he go?"

"I believe he went this." Marc said as ran down a long hallway. The three Clark children were hot on Scams trail. Marc's plan had worked great, a little too great as it gave Scam a chance to run away. Three of them have been following every since. Megan really wasn't sure if they could bring this guy down. Where was Lee when you needed him?

xxx

Tami changed her mind half way to the Tea Cup ride. She wanted to go to the ride graveyard instead. There was a something she see there. Lee walked with her half way before he left to help his family. Tami thought about what she was doing. She wondered if what she was looking for would still be there. She was sure it was hidden well enough. Maybe she should have told Lee that she thought her uncle was here for what was in the graveyard. She frowned. What would he want with that though?

Mean while, Lee ran as fast as he could. He hoped that he would make it in time.

xxx

Scam smirked. This was too easy. All he had to do was get to the ride graveyard. He stopped running when he thought he saw something move in the shadows. He must have be seeing things. No one was there. It must have been a trick of the lights or due to lack of sleep. He had lost the children awhile ago and no one had an idea of what he was doing. No one had a reason to be around this area. Yes, there was no way anyone was around. He was sure of it.

Scam wasn't too sure though. He kept his guard up just in case of an attack the same thing he had taught Tami to do. It was a good thing too. He was soon attacked by an unknown person. Scam whipped the blood off his face as he looked over the person that dared to attack him. The attacker was male. He wore dark blue jeans and a black hoodie that was pulled up. Scam laughed and his attacker let out a small playful snort. It was as if this unknown person knew Scam.

"So, want to tell me who you are kid?"

"Not really. For time reasons."

"Okay than," Scam said as he got ready to attack the man.

xxx

"I can't believe we lost him." Megan screamed as she fell down on her ass. Her legs were killing her. She sighed not really ready to give up the search but a apart of her knew how hopeless it was at this point.

"Come on Megan. There's still a chance he's here. I mean he had to come to this fair for a reason."

"Yea, Marc is right. I bet Lee found him too. Cuz ya know he's been like on super spy mood since our last mission failure." Megan's eyes went wide. Of course, they had a brother who had been smart enough to find him once maybe he could help them out. Besides, this was a good reason to rip him away from Tami. She tried to reach him but she couldn't. Her com link was down. Marc and Tony tried as well and failed too.

"I guess this means we're close, right." Megan said. "I mean why else would they be down, unless Scam had something to do with it."

"That does seem very likely."

xxx

Lee stopped to breathe. Where were his siblings? What a time to use their spy skills? Lee thought as he got ready to search again. He was starting to worry. He couldn't seem to reach them with com links or track them them with their gadgets. This didn't seem good. He tried to stay focused on the task at hand. If he let his emotions get in the way, he could end up doing something stupid...like last time.

xxx

"Hey, kid!" Scam said as he got up from the ground. "You're pretty good. You an agent or freelance?"

"Doesn't matter anymore."

"I think I know that look in your eyes." Scam said before throwing a punch at the guy he was talking to. "It's the same thing I go through but worse." A kick and another punch, all attacks missed there mark. The guy was just too fast and skilled even for Scam.

"That's cuz I lost more than a sister. I lost my family." He said as he punched Scam in the stomach. "I lost the woman I love and the family I was born into." As Scam nursed his stomach, the other man hit him in the back forcing Scam onto the ground again. "But, that doesn't matter. Unlike you, I'm trying to take that pain and use it to help others. In a way, you and I have the same goal but took two different paths"

The last thing Scam heard before passing out was the man saying "Don't worry. Your end goal may still happen. I'll just be the one that does it."

xxx

Lee watched as a hoodie man walked towards him. Scam was out cold on the ground. The man stopped to look at Lee and even though Lee couldn't see the guys face he felt as though he was smiling.

"You can take credit for this. It's best we don't talk about it."

"Why's that?" Lee asked. He felt anger but also like he knew the person in front of him. Where had he seen this person though?

"It's just a waste of time that you could spend with your girlfriend." The man laughed, it was a small sad laugh. "You don't have a lot of time with her left."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what I mean. I'll keep it a secret if you keep me a secret." Lee stood there unsure what to do. "Don't think about attacking me. I took down Scam all by myself. You may have been able to do that once but are you sure you can do it again. Besides, I promise you if you do take me down you won't be able to see Tami again. WOOHP will keep you apart."

"How can you be so sure?" Lee asked still thinking over his chances in a fight. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he even stood a chance at winning... and he was a little bit afraid that this guy could really hurt Tami.

An hour later, Megan, Marc and Tony found Lee standing over Scam. Lee didn't say much and kept himself away from the rest of his family. Even Jerry couldn't get Lee to break from his shell. There was something he was keeping from them, that much was clear.

Xxx

Tami smiled at a horse from an old ride that was torn down years ago. She ran her fingers along the neck line of the animal and when her hand reached a small painted on jewel on the chest, she pushed it in. The ears of the horse pushed back and Tami was able to pull the face down. Inside the hollow skull was a sliver bracelet with small charms hanging from it.

Tami smiled as she put on the chain. Daddy had given her such a nice gift before he died and it was time that she used it. She stared at the thing for a moment. Had this been what her uncle had come for? Did he even know about it?

Xxx

Molly stood against a wall as she watched her brother being taken into a cell. "What do you think of the boy?"

"I like him. I think he's good for her." Tim said with a smile. "In fact, I think the kid will grow to be a skilled agent. One that should never be crossed." Molly gave him a questioning look. He clearly knew something that she didn't. She wondered if she should ask but brushed the comment off her brother trying to mess with her.

"He's a very loyal person." Molly whispers as her brother passes her cell. "Just like the guy Tammy dated before she..."

xxx

The month was done. Lee couldn't believe that a month had past so fast. High school was almost over and their mission would start soon. He had even got a ring to give to Tami. It was a beautiful ring. It wasn't flashy but it seemed to scream Tami. Lee gazed at the ring he bought from the pawn shop. It seemed perfect for the girl he loved. He a part of him wished he could really ask her to marry him.

Tami packed the last of her things into a bag. After the mission was over, so would be school, at least for her. She was being let out early to do an internship with Janet. Tami felt so bad about what happened with Janet. On the day Scam was being captured, Janet had been attacked. Ken had been there in her place and he had hurt his knee badly. It brought him lots of pain to move it and Tami knew that should have been her. She should have been the one hurt.

She would miss him when she left. She would miss a lot of things. But she needed to move a way, she needed a new life. One without her mom, the Clark family, and even her friends. She needed a life free from all that pain and one sided love. Yes, this was the best thing for her, but why did she feel so shitty about leaving Lee if that was true?

Note: I need time to think of what else to write and really felt I should end it here and anything more would be wrong... anyway R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I don't own and the only reason I'm uploading this is cuz I can't keep working and adding more onto this chapter. I had sooo many points were I was like its best to stop here and than I thought no... I should do a bit more. So here before it drives me mad

Breathe, breathe, breathe. Tami thought to herself as she walked with a smile to the hotel check in desk. Lee was carrying most of the bags and looking very unhappy while he was doing so. Tami had seemed to have packed all her belongings or at least half of them. Little did Lee know, that all the things he was carrying now would be all her luggage for her one way trip. She felt a little bad that he was helping her run away and he didn't even know it.

"Checking in miss?" They guy behind the desk asked.

"Yes, it should be under the name Graystone." Tami said smiling warmly at the name. She looked amazing in a gray business that hit just above the knee. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. She was the picture of mature woman, not a silly highschooler. Though, Lee thought that maybe she never had been a silly teenager or child. She had to grow up while he was able to live a somewhat normal life. If she ever acted spoiled and childless it was from pain or to keep people away from finding out about her real life. It had worked but it was far too lonely for someone so young to go through.

Tami flashed Lee a smile when he dropped the bags next to her. He gave her a quick kiss before mouthing 'I love you.' He wondered how odd he looked next to her. She was dressed up while he was wearing dark jeans, a black tee shirt and a jacket.

"I feel under dress next to you."

"You shouldn't. I have to dress like this. No one cares what you wear." She pouted her lips in thought. "In fact, it won't make a difference. They will still want to kill you." She supported her chin with her hands.

"That makes me feel so much better." Lee said scanning the room in one moment before turning back to look at the woman who unknowingly had his heart.

"Relax. It maybe hard to gain their trust but they will respect you enough knowing that my mom likes you and that I trust you. Besides, you helped me get away from WOOHP like twice and even helped me break into WOOHP to steal information." She whispered so that the man behind the desk could barely hear, but her nonetheless and placed a hand over Lee's. "You picked me over WOOHP when it counted. You even tricked your family to help me."

"That's cuz your my only really family." He took her hand and kissed it. "As long as you're alive, I'll side with you no matter what." He paused to make the moment look romantic and sweet. "If I lost you... I think I'd go crazy like your uncle after your aunt died." Tami smiled a small tight lipped thoughtful smile. She looked like his words really moved her.

"Miss? Miss?" The man said breaking Tami and Lee's locked gaze. She pulled her hand from Lee's as she turned to face the desk clerk. "Your room key and I'll ring someone to help with your bags."

"Thank you." she said taking the two key cards and placing a kiss on Lee's check. "I love you."

xxx

The two entered their suite. It was a huge room with a big king size bed laced with beautiful white sheets with a gold trim. The walls a soft cream color and the floor lovely stone tiles of an off white color. The room seemed fit for a movie star. Tami smiled and said that it would do as if the room was just okay instead of amazing. She tipped the bell boy before shutting the door.

She moved to a radio and turned some music loudly before turning to Lee. "We need to check the room for bugs and than after that we can talk. I just don't like thinking that others maybe listening in when we do... our personal stuff." Lee smirked when the words came out for her mouth. He couldn't help it. She has just to amazing in her spy/work mode and she looked so hot. He took her in his arms and kissed her with so much passion that he lost himself in her. She pulled away for air and their was a glint of happiness in them that Lee had never seen before. She placed to fingers on his lips.

"After, we make sure the room is bug free."

xxx

Five hours later, Tami finally thought that the room was clean but stated that they may have to do this everyday after they come into the room.

"You think we need to?' Lee asked as he sat down on the bed. He watched as Tami let down her hair and started to slide off her suite jacket.

"Yes, they won't trust you and truthful they may not know what to do with me." She threw her jacket on the bed and started to unbutton her shirt. Lee couldn't help but to look at her. She was beautiful. She turned her back towards him as she kicked off her shoes.

"Okay, well we need to just take in whats going on and who's here and we can leave soon after."

Tami sighed as she kicked off her shoes. Her top was fully opened showing her white lacy bra. This acting all the time was going to be hard. They wouldn't get time off and had to act all the time like a couple. They needed a way of speaking to each other where it was safe. It was a good thing that they talked about this in part before coming here.

"_Lee!" Tami called as she spotted walking towards her home. He turned to look over at her._

"_Hey, Tami. What's going on?" He said as she ran to stand next to him._

"_We need to talk about our trip." _

"_My mom gave the okay-"_

"_No, not that. I mean about us." She looked around to make sure no one was near by. "We can't stop acting like a couple even when we're alone. The place will be full of people who distrust us. We can't give them anything to use against us." Lee thought over what she had just said. She had a point and in a way it would be easier for him. He didn't need to act like he was acting about how he felt about her._

"_Okay, I see your point."_

"_I think we should act like the whole school thing is a front, a cover for WOOHP so they won't know the 'truth.'" Tami said with a smile. "You help me every now and than to hack into their system and escape. You're loyalty is really to me over your family... and that we acted one way around people we know and WOOHP, but show our really love when alone or away from them."_

"_Aaahhh, so that way we can show a mature love between us and so that they don't see us as kids."_

Phase one in their mission was done. Now, they just had to survive phase two and three. Lee watched as Tami went on undressing. He wondered how they were going to end their fake relationship when the mission was over. They didn't make a pull out plan.

"Lee will you help me take off my necklace?" Tami asked and Lee stood up to do so.

"_I think we should use jewelry as code for the things we need to talk about." _

Lee glanced outside the window. There was someone watching them though he couldn't tell who it was. He took off her necklace and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed her back onto his chest and turned her head upward to kiss him. Lee pulled back.

"Tami you know that I want to want until we get married to have sex and if you keep this up I won't hold out." Tami smiled wickedly.

"Who says you have to?"

"You're uncle! That's who." Tami sighed as Lee kissed the base of her neck.

Xxx

Megan couldn't believe that Lee and Tami had gone, alone, on a trip together, alone she may add. Her father had the brains to stand against it but no her mother had lost her mind and fought for Lee to go. What was wrong with her? Didn't she understand what could happen? Megan shivered as she thought what could be going on right now between the her brother and the girl she hated.

She had to go and make sure that Tami, or as Megan liked to call her the she demon of hell, didn't do anything with her brother.


	15. Chapter 15

_Note: So, I was writing this and I kept coming back to it adding more and more and than I hit a point where I didn't know what else to put and saw I hit 4 pages. I was like WOW. I should just update this fic instead of keeping people waiting for more. I would like a review please. I mean no one leaves anything and I don't know what to do to make it better. Sigh, anyway I'm open for questions and so on. So, I don't own anything. Lol and I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's closing to the end._

Lee woke up with a smile. Tami was resting peacefully on top of him. He kissed the top of her head and ran a hand through her golden hair. She looked amazing even in her sleep. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. This whole thing was going to end messy. There was no way it couldn't. He's siblings would find out about his secret mission and be upset he didn't tell them and had tricked them. He had to think of a lie to his mom and dad too.

And Tami? He looked down at her. What would he do without her? What would he do if they stayed close? How could he live without being able to kiss her again or hold her like this? He thought as he wrapped an arm around her just to feel her warmth. He would miss it.

He moved his arm off of her and slowly got out of bed without waking her. He got dressed slowly. He needed to think things over. He needed to think about what he was going to tell Tami. He wasn't sure he could do this. He hated himself when he thought about her mother Molly and sat down on the edge of the bed to. He couldn't just let Tami down because he had feelings for her. He needed to take a walk to think things over

xxx

"A Graystone is here? This may cause a problem. I mean, I heard they are a family not to mess with." a young man said.

"She's just a child. I doubt she'll be any problem. If it had been her mother, than I'd be worried."

xxx

Tami waited until Lee left the room to get out of bed. He was having his doubts. She could tell. This meant that she had to work fast to get what was needed and get out. She threw open the closet doors and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. She brushed her hair and tied it up before putting on a matching white cup. She was ready to try and gain some trust and inside information. She was ready to spy on this hotel owner.

He went by the name of Henry Devon. Tami had checked the guys records. They had been perfect, too perfect. There was only one problem with them. All his information had been created and entered on the same day. She had tried to find out who he has by others ways but it was a waste of time. Mr. Devon knew how to hide his past. It didn't matter. Tami was here to find out what he was up to here and now.

She slowly walked down the hall looking around to make sure she was alone. She slipped into an employ only room and bumped into another guest. So, it seemed that she wasn't the only one with questions about the owner.

Xxx

Lee walked down the hallway towards the pool area. Tami wasn't in the room when he came back and she had left her phone. She could be in danger... or she could be working... with is dangerous... but she could take care of herself. She had kicked his ass.. only because he hadn't thought she could...

Ugh, he was driving himself crazy. Lee paused when he got to the pool. He looked around. He didn't see anyone around the pool or anywhere in the halls. That was odd. He knew a number of villains that would have loved the pools at this hotel. Something seemed off. He had to talk to Tami to make sure he was right and just not over thinking things. After all, he didn't know how villains acted when they were alone.

Xxx

Tami looked at the man in front of her. She knew him from somewhere but she couldn't point out from where. That was odd she normal had a great memory. He smiled at her looking her over.

"Miss. Graystone?" the man said. "It's nice to meet you. I knew your mother well." Tami snorted when he said that. When a men said he knew Molly well, it meant he was her enemy, they fucked, or she had almost married a family member. It was never a good thing for a man to know Molly.

"You slept with her cuz I'm sure she was never involved with your family." She looked the man up and down with a raised eyebrow. "And you don't seem to have the balls to mess with her." The man laughed at her. He was judging her, watching her like an animal in a cage.

"I'm Henry Devon." Tami was surprised. She had thought Henry would be something else. He had a touch of gray hair but he didn't seem old. He was taller than Lee she noted. He's skin was a mocha color, a natural one at that. He wasn't well built or a outdoors kind of guy. He would hate football and camping. She thought it over in her head. He most likely had never been camping or to any kind of sport game. He had the air of being born into money. She hated him.

Tami wouldn't lie. She didn't mind dating a man with money but she hated dating a man who didn't love going out doors. She enjoyed the thrill of an adventure just like her mom, dad, uncle and even her Aunt Tammy. This man would no adventure in his blood. He did what he did to get from point A to B.

"I see. My mom doesn't know you or at least not you're new name."

"Oh, so you know that Anything else you know Miss?" Tami didn't like it show but inside she was cursing herself out. She should have never let that slip.

"It's important to know all the information about the people working where your staying. One can never be to safe in my family's' line of work." Tami hoped that he would understand. She wasn't sire though. He didn't seem like he had been in this game for a long time. He may have been planning, working on one goal for years. But she now had a starting point to work with.

"I should go." Tami said after a few seconds. She never showed any sign of fear or uneasiness. "I left my phone and Lee most be worried about me."

"Ah, yes. The man you're going to marry. I like him." Tami started to walk away from the man she judged to be maybe 16 years to 20 something years older than her. "You're father would like him too." Tami kept moving. She didn't even pause when he said that. She needed to talk to her mom or Jerry at the least.

Xxx

Lee was almost back to the room when someone attacked him. _Shit._ He thought. _Why was he always getting attacked by someone?_ Lee quickly moved out of the way when the guy tried to land a punch on him. He trapped the other persons arm and flipped him over. He was shocked to see who his attacker was. This shock gave his attacker a chance to free himself.

He didn't understand what the hell was going on. He was confused but that didn't mean he was going to let the guy win. No matter who it was. Lee would just have to hold back a bit... and maybe talk the poor guy out of it.

Xxx

Tami ran by the pool. Someone was after her. She didn't know who but she was sure it had something to do with Henry. The person after her nearly pushed her into the pool but Tami was fast enough to miss the attack. She looked around and found that all the guests were gone. She moved down the hallways and turned left. She slipped into a door there. It was the room of a villain who liked to play with people's DNA. Tami looked around the room carefully. The door should have been locked at all times. Why had it been open and why was the persons things left untouched and out in the open?

Tami moved towards the bed and found a type of powder on the floor. It was a small amount, like more than dust. But it was still odd. Tami pulled out a gadget from her back pocket and placed some of the dust into it. The scans showed that it was a from of a drug that knocked one out. It was a new powder that had no name. Tami thought over what this could mean. She stood up with this look of worry if she was right than this was bad news. But she was unsure. She would have to check other rooms to be sure.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Lee was in a heated battle. If Lee hadn't been holding back, this fight would have been over sooner. Lee cursed himself for holding back as he and the other person want on with their battle. Lee did a wall run to move out of the way from a laser attack. Okay, maybe he would have to step up his game.

Xxx

Tami checked five other rooms of known villains. Each had been locked, but had the same type of powder on the floor. She checked five more rooms and reach had been the same. She thought of reason why someone would kidnap villains. She could think of only two good ones; one for revenge, and the other was to pool their knowledge together. It seemed like if the second was the case it was by force.

Tami grew scared. This was bad... very bad. She swallowed hard as she though of Lee. He was in danger. He would be the key into WOOHP if it was the second reason. She needed to warn him... and to reach Jerry. She cursed herself for leaving any communication device in the room. She had been worried of it going off. She carefully slipped out of the room she was in. She placed a hand on the charm around her wrist. She would have to use the gift her father left for her if Lee was...

No! She wouldn't think like that. She would reach Lee in time! She gave a sharp nod before running off to find the man she was in love with.

Xxx

"How could you? Man, how could you betray us?" Tony screamed at his brother while he tried to breath.

Lee's eyes widen with shock. Of course his brother would think that he was betraying them. Lee wasn't sure what he should do. Should he break cover or not? Lee opened his mouth to speak when Tami ran up to him. She had a look of fear on her face.

"Lee!" She screamed as she ran to him. She stopped a foot away from him and in a lower but still rushed voice she said, "Call Jerry! Our cover doesn't matter anymore. We have to move now or else something bad could help."

"What?" was all Lee could say and Tony too for that matter. "What's wrong Tami?" Lee said trying to understand why she was freaking out.

"One, someone tried to attack me. I think our host, Henry Devon, is behind it which means our cover doesn't matter. Second, I check some of the villains rooms. They were all missing and had a form of sleeping powder on the floor. I think someone took them. If that's the case, than we are in deep shit."

Lee wasn't getting it. He didn't understand the big fear Tami had. Yes, it was bad but he had gone through worse. She sighed as Tony got up from the floor and stared at the two. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Hmm, I'm lost. Could someone fill me in?" Tami looked at Tony and nodded that she would answer his question,

"First, call Jerry. Now!" The call was made and Jerry appeared before them.

"Jerry!" Tami said still in her rushed voice. "Henry Devon maybe taking villains to attack WOOHP. He stated knowing my mother..." Tami paused as she tried to say the next part. "And my father." Jerry's face turned white. He nodded in understanding and Lee's eyes grew wide. No wonder Tami had been freaking out. This was bad. "I think by his age... that he may have been the man... daddy _saved_."

"What?" Tony was so lost. "What's going on?" The youngest of them screamed.

"Oh, Tony what are you doing there?" Jerry asked. Tami and Lee looked at each other as if is finally clicked in their heads. Tony shouldn't have been there. So, why was he?

"Yea, lil bro. What are you doing here?"

"I cuz of Megan. She had came to check on you and said you had gone dark side on us. She played a tape and you said," Tony point to Lee at this point, "that you had been helping Tami against WOOHP."

"That was our cover story." Tami stated as looked at all three men. "I don't know how Megan got a tape of us saying that." Tami bit her lip in thought. "Unless, someone gave her a tape."

"Someone set us up." Lee punched the wall as Tami tried to keep her anger in check.

"Hmm, guys. We have a bit of a problem." Tony said after a few seconds. "Megan and Marc think you guys are bad guys. They are trying to bring you down."

"And we have no gear." Lee said after Tony had finished. Tami gave the boys a smile.

"No, we have a few." She unlocked the suite door and pulled out a bag from under the bed. She zipped it opened and showed the boy the few gadgets she had brought with her.

"The Elemental Metal Pistol." she said taking out a pistol looking thing. "It can turn metal into one of a liquid form or harder it if need be. Great for a fast get away or to make a weapon in a pinch." She passed the gun to Lee. "The Micro Waver Jammier. It may look like a cheap Ipod but it packs a powerful punch and can jam almost any signal. It can also create one." Tony went to reach for it but Tami pulled it closer to her. "I'll keep this.

"And lastly," she pulled out a small pocket watch. "This can slow down time around a person but only for a short period of time. The chain can also become longer acting like a powerful rope. Great for tying someone up or whatever else could use a rope or chain. I have yet to give it a name." She tossed Tony the gold watch. We opened it and saw a picture of a young Tami and what he thought was her father. They looked happy.

Jerry looked over the gear she passed out. "Hm, I didn't know you had your uncle's gift for creating gadgets." He said. Tami wasn't sure if he was taking this information as good thing or as a bad thing. She wonder if she would have to work for WOOHP or be put on their list of people to watch over.

"I get it _from my dad_ as while as my uncle." She wanted to make it clear that she and her dad were alike. Letting Jerry know that see had a good side to her family. Jerry nodded. He was lost in thought.

"I'll do my best to reach Megan and Marc." He said before leaving the three alone.

"Okay, so were do we start looking for the evil hide out of this Henry guy?" Tony asked. That was a good question. One Tami wasn't sure how to answer. She had never had this problem before.

"I think I have an idea." Lee said after a moment of thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: A chapter or two more to go and than this fic is done. I have a few more Tami/Lee ideas in mind so I will be writing more about those two. Anyway, I don't own. This is the longest chapter so far and I would kill for a review. Okay, with that said and hopeful read, you may now read

Megan checked her email. It was a normal thing that people her ages did. She was bored and had spent the last hour thinking over her brothers relationship with Tami. She sighed as she made up her mind to let them be. Tami hadn't done anything wrong. There was no reason not to trust her... and Lee was happy. He was really happy. So, for her brother, she would leave Tami alone and learn to live with the blond.

Megan got the ping that a new message had just come into her in box. She checked the time. It was 1 in the morning. She wondered what the message could be and from who. She didn't know the email address but she clicked on the message anyway. The heading stated '_From a friend.'_ The email was short and to the point.

_From a friend_

_I think you should know the truth about your brother and the woman he's with._

There was a small link underneath the message. She clicked on it and she heard Tami and Lee talking. Her eyes went wide. No there was no way this was real. It couldn't be real. She had to wake Marc.

Xxx

Lee had told Tami and Tony about what he found on his little walk before coming back to the room. He had heard the sound of an E-lock opening. He had brushed it off as one of the guests but now he wasn't too sure. The three of them went to check it out. Tami had a gadget that was checking for any lager energy use. Lee showed him the area.

Tami nodded her head at the two boys. "Its around here." She walked towards a wall. She tapped it with her finger before turning to Lee. "Here. I think it's behind here."

Lee held up the EMP and fired. It turned the wall into liquid metal in a flash. The way was clear for the group to enter a long dark passage way.

"That's so cool. Man! I wish I had that pistol metal thing." Tony said as Lee smiled brightly. Tami just sighed. Boys and their toys. She placed a finger to her lips. She was kinda upset that Tony was yelling that out loud. Lee took the lead followed by Tony. Tami was to be last but before she could go into the hallway someone took her from behind. She couldn't even let out a scream. The boys didn't notice she was gone.

Xxx

Lee and Tony walked down the hallway and took at least five turners. They had no idea how much farther they had to go. "Yo, Tami. How much longer do ya think we have to go?" Lee got no answer. "Tami?" He asked turning around and finding she was gone. When had that happen?

"Where did she go?" Tony said looking around. Lee gave his little brother a glare. They couldn't go back to look for her.

"Lets go. Tami can take care of herself." Lee stated in a relaxed tone.

"Really? Why is that? I mean the Tami I know freaks out if she breaks a nail." Lee frowned when his brother said that.

"That Tami is a lie. She's really a skilled fighter." Lee let out a laugh. "And get this, she likes being outside. She spent the last two summers backpacking through Europe for the fun."

"Really?"

"Yea, she loved it. Said it gave her a real chance to feel free... or something like that." Tony and Lee were at this point walking side by side. Tony watched as his brothers eye glowed with warmth.

"So, you and her where all fake?"

"Yes," Lee said coldly. "Our relationship, all of it, was fake." Tony may not have been the best at spotting lies but he knew that what his brother had just said was a lie.

"Why did you two lie than?" Tony asked ignoring the need to tell his brother on his lie. He may not have been that old, but he was old enough to know that it was best to let somethings go.

"She was the only one that could take her mothers place." Lee paused for a moment to think over how he was going to say the next part. "Her mom is an amazing thief and her uncle is a super villain. She was the best pick to go under cover in a hotel full of villains. Jerry asked me to be her backup and cuz I was a WOOHP agent... we had to make it seem we were together so I'd have a reason to be here with her." Lee looked at his little brother. "It was just a mission. Nothing more." Lee said that last part more to himself than to Tony. It hurt saying it out loud more than it had when he had said it in his head over the past month.

Xxx

Megan and Marc looked at each other in worry. What they had to do was clear. It just wasn't something they had thought they would ever have to do. But it had to be done.

Xxx

Tami tried to fight off whoever had taken her but it was useless. The person had the upper hand and it was best for her to wait until a better time to attack. The last thing she felt was a sharp hit against the back of her head. God, that was going to hurt later.

Xxx

Megan was upset. Tami had turned her older brother against them. Marc tried to get her to relax but he couldn't. She watched with hate filled eyes as Tami started to wake up. The blond rubbed the back of her head. She groaned as she found herself inside a steel cage over a lake full of hungry sharks. Just great! Her mom was going to kill her. She was shocked though as she was who had taken her.

"Megan! Marc! You have to get me out of here." Tami screamed as she stood up in her cage. "We have to go help Lee." Megan let out a a sound that Tami couldn't place. Marc has holding the tan girl back. "Marc! You have to free me."

"No! Marc don't do that. If she goes free, it will be the end of WOOHP." That voice... it was Henry. Tami cursed. This wasn't good. He had clearly tricked Megan and Marc and nothing she said would make them believe her... or maybe she could.

"Call Jerry!" Marc seemed surprised when Tami said those words. "Call Jerry! He will stand by me."

"You know we can't." Megan fired back. Tami was confused what did she mean by that. "All signals are jammed." Crap. Tami thought. Now, what was she going to do. She sat back down in her cage with her head down. She needed to think things over.

Xxx

Molly sat in her cell thinking her life over. Was she a bad mom? Had she raised her little girl wrong? It didn't feel that way but still... Tami had always wanted to be a normal child with a normal mom. She had never liked when Molly would make her dress up and act like she was better than everyone else. Tami had said it made her feel lonely. Molly frowned. Tami had only felt happy at school when she got good grades, did cheering, and when she stole from her classmates.

Molly bit her lips to hold back a laugh at that last one. Tami was like her in someways and in other she was like her father... so much like him. Molly was happy that she had a living part of him to be with her even if he wasn't there anymore. She wondered what that kid was doing, the one her lover died to save. She wondered what he was like now.

Xxx

Henry stared at Tami. She had grown up so much since he had last seen her and so had he. He could still recall the hurt and pained look in her eyes at her father funeral. It had torn his heart apart. If it had been for him, Tami would still have a father... though Henry also blamed Jerry for her being fatherless too. It sickened him to know that Jerry had left a man buried underneath a ceiling for tso long and than lied to his wife about it to make it seem shorter than that. Henry knew that Molly had lied to Tami about how long her dad was trapped before he died.

Tami had thought her dad dead after five days. Molly had thought it was almost a week... and Henry knew it had been two weeks. Two long weeks and he dead just an hour before they dig his corpse out. That had the day Henry turned his back on WOOHP. That had been the day he made up his mind to leave WOOHP and that life behind him... but Tami... Tami had made him want to destroy Jerry and everything he stood for.

Xxx

Marc was lost in thought. Something didn't seem right. If Henry was here to help Jerry than what was up with all the evil tech he had. Something wasn't adding up. He knew Lee and Lee would never go against his family without a good reason.

Marc has walking around the base, more like lair, of Henry though the guy had told him not too. Marc wanted to know more about the man that tipped them off. He stopped walking when he heard someone coming and hid behind a large steel chamber. Marc held back a gasp as he saw who was coming. What was he doing here?

Xxx

"Why?" Tami heard someone ask her. She looked up from her caged floor to gaze at Megan. "Why my brother? You could have like almost any guy in the school? So, why Lee?"

Tami bit the inside of her lip. She really didn't know why she had wanted to be with Lee. He just felt like home. How could she tell Megan that when Lee didn't even know how she felt? To him, their whole relationship had been a lie, a act, a job. "It's... it's hard to explain... Lee and I. It's not a long story but it's kind of hard to believe." And so Tami started to explain to Megan about the mission Jerry had set the two on. She prayed that Megan would believe her. Tami also left out some parts. She didn't tell Megan her uncle was Tim Scam or that Lee let him go or anything about the growing feelings she had about Lee... and she made sure that Sam's name never came up.

When Tami had finished, Megan had this look in her eyes. She was unsure if what Tami had said was the truth. Megan looked at Tami in thought and than walked off after pulling a lever that closed the shark tank below Tami's cage. The blond took that as a good sign even if Megan was still leaving her in a cage.

Xxx

"Brother is everything ready?"

"Yes.."

"What is it?"

"This won't hurt Tami, will it?"

"She'll be fine."

xxx

Tami waited until Megan was out of site before pulling out the Micro Jammier that looked like a cheap Ipod. She knew that the best gadget to get out of this cage was in the hands of Tony which meant that she needed to reach him. She started to turn on the small Ipod and smiled as see pulled out a communicator. The MWJ was working its magic by blocking out whatever signal was blocking out all signals.

"Tony? Tony? Can you hear me? Tony?" She whispered into the thing.

Xxx

Tony heard someone calling his name and looked around but saw no one but Lee. His older brother rolled his eyes before pulling out Tony's communicator from a side pocket.

"Yes, Tami we hear you." Lee answered. He heard Tami sigh happily.

"Good. I need Tony to help me out of a cage I'm trapped in. I would do it myself but I don't have any tools to do so. Also, it seems all signals were blocked so Jerry never reached Megan or Marc. I unblocked them for now and will be trying to get a hold of him while you guys come get me."

Lee groaned. This meant that his siblings still thought he was the bad guy and were working for the real baddie. This was a nightmare.

"I'm sending you a signal so you guys can find me a long with a map of the place I was able to find while-" Tami paused in thought. "Hey, I may be able to get myself out after all. If I fail you guys will know where to find me to help me out anyways. Get go bye." Tony and Lee looked at each other.

"Will, she's kinda an uptight spy. I mean she's clearly not enjoying this at all." Tony said as if that was a weird thing to do. Lee sighed at his brother. He could be so hopeless sometimes.

Xxx

Tami stood up in her cage with a smirk on her face. She placed a hand around her the chain on the chain like belt she wore. Today she would use her fathers gift. She slowly took it off and looked at each charm on the chain. Mirror..no... sword...no … dirty bike...no but kinda cool to know it had one though it would probably need updating... Oh, a electric buzz saw... that's just what she needed.

She twisted the charm to the left before pulling at it. A pale blue light shined and the charm buzz saw became a real light weight cordless one. She smiled and started work on cutting out of her cage being careful to only remove some the bars and to not rock the cage. When an opening was big enough for her to fit through touched a button on the side of the buzz saw and it turned back into a charm. She than pulled on the chain to make it longer so that she could use it as rope. Once she was on the ground she pulled on the chain once more so that it became a bracelet that seemed to have too many charms. It looked harmless enough but it was like having a room full of weapons in one small place.

"Who says jewelry pointless? They clear have no taste." Because if there was one weakness Tami had, it was for jewelry. That was the only thing that could make her into a criminal.

Xxx

Marc sat there in shock. He couldn't believe his ears. He had been used by someone close to him and Tami... Tami was in a cage when she had done nothing wrong. This was all wrong. This wasn't how things should work. He was too smart to be used and yet he had been...and Oh My God! Marc's eyes went wide. Tami Was Trapped in a Cage with Hungry Sharks Below Her! That was bad too... and more fix able.

"Don't worry Tami! I'm coming!" Marc yelled as he started to run back to Tami.

Xxx

Tami looked around the room she was in. She could have sworn someone had called her name. Weird . Tami shrugged as she walked over to some control panels. It has time to see what Mr. Devon was up to. Tami smiled. She loved computer work. It was such fun.

Xxx

Lee and Tony were attacked by an unknown person. Tony being hit first and the guy than turned to punch Lee in the face. "This is getting old." Lee said punching the guy in the face. The guy cursed as he placed a hand over his face.

"Fuck! That hurts!" Wait! Lee knew that voice.

"Ken?" Lee asked as he looked at the guy that attack them. Tony meanwhile got back on his feet and tickled him to the ground. Ken let out a loud yell.

"Fuck. That hurts." Ken was acting like a baby. "Crap! Time out! Time Out!"

Lee looked at him like he was crazy. "There's no time out in a fought." Lee screamed. Ken was able to break free from He stood up shaking. His face a bit bloody. Lee got ready for a fight when out of no where. Tony shot after him and Lee just stood there not sure what had just happened.

Xxx

Ken ran as fast as he could. If he could sent off the alarm... Ken looked over his shoulder to See Tony was right behind him. He smirked. That's right follow me and you'll get a nice treat.

Xxx

Tami screamed as she felt a hand touch her elbow.

Xxx

Marc had raced back to find Tami free from her cell and working on the computers. He placed a hand on her and she screamed. "Relax, Tami. It's just me." She placed a hand over her heart.

"I didn't hear you." She said as she sighed thankful that he wasn't Henry. Marc looked behind her and he studied what was on the computer.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking, is that a brain scanner that has been set to download the information from all the villains into one place so that a person in theory could use all their knowledge to make the greatest evil plan than yes! You are right. That's what it is. Bbbuuuttttt..." Tami said turner around to go back to working. "There's one other thing it does and I can't seem to hack into. It's blocked by a kind of system I've never seen before." She turned her head to look at Marc. "I have no idea how long it will take me to unlock this last bit of info. It seems very important too." She chewed the inside of her lip thinking what she could try to do without ricking the file being damaged.

"Here let me try something." Marc said never taking his eyes off the computer. Tami moved away from the controls to watch him work.

"So, what made you trust me?" She said as he hit a few keys.

"I saw Ken talking to Henry and heard what they said. They didn't know I was around."

"Ken is behind this too?"

"Yea, I know. I was just as shocked as you are. Though looking back, I guess I could see it." Tami smiled and nodded her head. Ken had always seemed odd. He got along well with her family and that should have been a sign that something wasn't right with the boy. Marc kept hitting keys and then out of no where he stopped and pushed the enter button.

"Wow. Marc that's kinda cool."

"It was nothing." Marc said with a bit of pride in his voice. Tami gave him a look.

"You helped Ken make it?" She asked though it was more of a statement. Marc lowed his head and nodded. Tami patted his back in understanding. "It okay."

xxx

Ken reached a lever and was just about to pull it when something hit his hand. He pulled it back towards his body in pain and looked up to see who attacked him.

"Oh, no you don't." Megan said. "Don't even think about touching that." Tony soon ran up beside her. He was tired and out of breath.

"Man, he sure can run. I almost lost him like five times, Meg." He panted out. "By the way, Tami and Lee are the good guys sent by Jerry."

"I know I just got in touch with Jerry. He told me the whole story." Megan smiled at her brother. She looked around. "Where's Lee?"

"I thought he was behind me." Tony said just now realizing that he wasn't there. "But more importantly what we going to do with him?" Tony asked pointing to Ken who had no where to ran to.

"If only we had some rope." Megan said. Tony hit is head with the palm of his hand 'duh'. He thought. He pulled out the watch Tami had given him and took off the chain.

"We can use this." he said holding the chain so Megan could see.

"Bro, don't you think that's a little small?" she asked giving him an odd look. She wondered if he hit his head or something. He took the chain into both hands and pulled. The chain grew longer and Tony smiled like a idiot.

Xxx

"This is bad." Tami and Marc said at the same time. "The machine not only took information from there minds," Marco went on to say, "But it also made them his slaves."

"That means he has an arm waiting for him to say the word." Tami said with fear in her eyes. Her first WOOHP mission and she already had to deal with this. This wasn't what she signed up for.

Xxx

"Timmmmmmm!" Molly said bored out of her mind. "Timmmmmmm." She paused and waited a few seconds before doing it again. "Timmmmmm." She was about ready to do it again when he screamed at her to shut up. She pouted her lips. "But Tim, I have a bad feeling like Tami is up against a man taking revenge against Jerry for my husbands death and a mass slave arm. I can't sleep feeling like this." Tim groaned.

"Do you know how stupid you sound? Tami is fine. She has our genes. Now, go to sleep." Molly frowned but knew there was no talking to her brother when he was like this.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep but if I don't feel better in the morning you have to help me break out. My leg is still pretty bad." Tim didn't answer back. He just went on to hum her favorite song knowing that it would relax her. She had such a sweet younger brother when the mood took him to be so.

Xxx

Note: Anyway ideas on how I should end this fic. I have no clue.I didn't think I'd be at this point so soon and I've changed the story up a bit from the way I planned in when I started writing. Ideas would be so helpful ty.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: The final chapter of part one. If ppl tell me that they want more, I'll do part two. I just need to know that people are reading. I don't own anything or get any money off of this. So read and let me know what you think and sorry for not updating sooner. It was a hard chapter to write. So, read on and review.

Xxx

"Tami!" She and Marc turned to see Lee. She smiled and ran up towards about to hug him but stopped herself. They stood a foot a part looking at each other, unsure what to do or say. Their time together as a couple was over. Lee placed his hands on her elbows and looked it her eyes. This was it. He had to tell her something. Anything would be better than just having her think that there was nothing between them. Tami stared at him wishing he would tell her that he wanted to continue being with her or to kiss her and tell her he would never leave her.

Marc stared at his brother and the girl that teased and made of him for years. He could tell by looking at them that Tami hadn't been honest when she gave an overview of their mission. Tami really did love his old brother and Lee loved her too. They were unsure though if the other. They couldn't see the love that was clearly there.

Tami put a hand on Lee's face and smiled sadly at him. "It's okay. I told Marc about our mission. You don't need to act like your in love with me anymore." Lee didn't move. He stood there just staring at her.

"Tami I-" Lee was about to say that he didn't want to stop acting like he loved her. He didn't want to stop being her boyfriend. He didn't want to stop holding her after she had a nightmare. He didn't want their last kiss to be their last kiss. He didn't want to her sharing her bed with someone that wasn't him. He wanted to be with her until he died. He wanted to take her and never let her good. He wanted to be like that Greek god that kidnapped the woman he loved and hide Tami from the world. But he couldn't do that. Tami was amazing. She needed to be shared with the world. He was willing to share her with the world only if she didn't leave him.

He never got to say any of that before Megan and Tony ran in the room. Lee couldn't tell her that now. He would have to wait until later on. He pulled away from Tami and she looked at the floor to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had thought he was going to tell her he loved her. How stupid could she be? She brushed a hand over her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to see Megan and Tony.

"Hey." Tami said to Megan.

"Hey," Megan said back. "I'm sorry about kidnapping you and stuff."

"It's okay. I kinda deserve that for all the years I acted like a bitch to you." Megan nodded her head in a agreement. "I'm sorry I took your look at one time too. I didn't want to." Tami rolled her eyes. "My mom kinda made me." Megan laughed softly. Tami was trying to bury the hatchet.

"Listen. If we play that game, we'll be here for weeks." Tami laughed at that. Okay, so they weren't going to have sleep overs or anything like that anytime soon but Megan seemed willing to put the past behind them. That was a good sign.

"Hm, guys. I hate to break up he reunion but we still have a problem." Lee spoke up. Tami went back into spy mood and walked over to where Marc was. She typed on the keyboard

"We have to stop Henry. He's been taking the knowledge from villains to plan out his attack on WOOHP. But we lucked out." She stated as she and Marc kept typing.

"Right! He never got the chance to finish his course of attack. He has the army but no way to control the mass number of them at one time." Marc finished.

"Bad thing though," Tami went on to say. "He still can control a large number of them. I'm not sure how many though." Tami paused for a few seconds. "I'm not sure he does either..." Marc let out a loud yes in joy.

"I just got the virus upload." He said with a smile. "With Tami's help, I was able to hack into the main frame and upload a virus that will destroy all the data and hopefully break the mind control link."

Tami smiled and looked at the group. She pulled out a Flashdrive and winked at Lee. "But not before I download the list of his victims. Every villain he took," Tami said tapping her finger on the small plastic thing in her hand, "is right here." She threw the flashdrive in the air before pocketing the small thing.

"So, all we have to do is catch Henry?" Tony asked.

"Right, but keep in mind that the virus is still running. He can still use mind controlled beings to fight his battles for him."

Xxx

The young teens went off in pairs. Lee and Megan were one pair and the other being Tony and Marc. Tami stayed behind to make sure the virus was doing its job. She needed to make sure that all the firewalls wouldn't effect the virus. So far so good.

xxx

Megan and Lee walked into a room full of tubes. Each tube had a person in it. Lee knew some of them and others were new to him. He stopped gaze into one of a young man. He had fought that guy once or twice. It was odd seeing him in there.

Megan stood behind her brother watching him. There were a few things she wanted to ask him but she couldn't found the words. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "So, you and Tami were only working a mission? You really didn't want to marry her?"

"No, I didn't want to marry her. Are you crazy? This is Tami we're talking about." Lee sounded so sure. It had been a very good lie, but Megan could see the pain in Lee's eyes when he said that. No matter what he said from that point on Megan knew he was in love with Tami. She wondered why her brother would love someone like Tami. Jerry had told her little about the blond besides that she was on there side and that Tami was far more skilled than her.

"It's just that... you and her seemed so close."

"We had to in order for people to believe we were together."

xxx

Lee and Megan heard the sound of laughter. They ran towards it only to see their brothers passed out on the floor. There was a group of men hovering over the two young boys. "Looks like Henry pulled out the big guns."

xxx

Tami was slammed into a wall. She had long since left the computer when she heard someone coming and it had been the right thing to do. As long as Henry didn't know about the virus, they could still win this fight. Tami pushed herself off the wall. Her head hurt and there was a small bit of blood was trickling down her face.

"My head." She said grabbing her face. "I'll keep in mind to never get in the way of a football star again." Tami started running again when she heard the guy getting ready to attack her again. "Oh, come on. Can't I have like a five second breather?" She barely missed his second attack. "Guess not."

xxx

"Wow! Lee, when did you get so good?" Tony said as he watched his brother fight at amazing speed. "It's like sooo cool."

"I agree. It is a sight." The last bad guy hit the floor and Lee smiled at his baby brothers.

"What can I say? Behind all that makeup and bitchiness, Tami can be a great teacher."

"You learned that from Tami?"

xxx

Tami's head was bleeding and she was dizzy. She kept running but she knew she couldn't keep this up. She was no match for the giant man that was chasing her. He was far stronger than her and Tami wasn't in of health at the moment. She slipped as she made a hard left turn. She pushed herself off the floor quickly just in time to miss a very close attack. She couldn't run anymore. There was no place left to go. Tami took in a breath of air and readied herself to fight back. She smiled as the man ran towards her.

She made a swift kick to his chest and another to his head. He moved back a few steps but over all he seemed fine. The smile on her face never left. She checked to see how far the railing was from them. She just needed to reach the railing and than...

xxx

"This is crazy. There's too many of them."

"I think it's best if we make a run for it."

xxx

Tami made a few more kicks at a time and the man moved farther back with each kick until finally his back hit the railing. Tami took in s sharp breath of air before she kicked him one last time. She closed her eyes as the kick throw him move like she had planned. What she didn't plan on was him grabbing her leg during the fall. Tami took hold of the railing as she too was thrown over it. She let out a curse as the man was still holding onto her leg for dear life. His nails were digging into her skin.

Xxx

The Clark family ran as fast as they could. They ended up locking themselves in a room and started blocking the door. There was no other door in or out. That was a good thing in a way. Lee looked about the room as the others put more objects. There seemed to be only one other way out. Lee sighed this was going to be a problem.

"Megan! Tony! I need you over here." Lee said as he gazed at a wall. "Do you guys think you can get through that?" Lee asked pointing to an air duck.

"There may not be a need to try that." Marc spoke out. "If my calculations are correct and everything is going as planned with the virus, those guys should be mind controlled free soon."

"Yeah, but even so they may not take kindly to having WOOHP agents around. But I may be wrong on that." Lee stated as he started to open the air duck.

"I see your point." Marc said.

Xxx

Tami did her best to pull herself up but it was hard when someone was pulling her down. She did her best to kick him off but we wouldn't let go. She cursed for what may have been the hundredth time. She couldn't hold on for much longer. Just as she was about to let go and hands grabbed her. She looked up to see the owner of said hands. It was Henry. He screamed the words "Let Go!" and the man that was holding onto Tami's leg let go. Tami didn't know what to do or say. She let Henry pull her up and once she was no longer in danger, once she was safe on the floor, she pushed Henry away from her.

"Monster!" She screamed. "How could you do that?"

"I do want you were going to do. How is it any different?" Henry asked looking down at the girl he just saved.

"I may have planned to do that but only to save myself! I didn't see another way out. But you... you could have saved us both! You didn't need to kill him!" Tami couldn't help but to be upset. She couldn't believe this guy.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does too matter! You hate Jerry for what he did to my family AND YET YOU DO THE SAME THING!" Tami stood up as she screamed that.

"I am not. Besides, your father would understand what I'm doing."

"Just because he would understand, doesn't mean he would approve." Tami shot back.

Henry snarled. "I'm doing this for you. If you knew how long your father was trapped and how he could have been saved-"

"That doesn't matter." Henry's eyes went wide in confusion. "It doesn't matter if my father was trapped for three days or three weeks. I don't care. Yes, one is worse than the other but... but from what I gathered, my father wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want someone hurting others in his name." Tami locked her eyes with the man her father gave up his life for. "My dad gave up his life for you... You should have lived your life for the both of you... not this... this is wasting the life he gave you..."

"You're just a child! What do you know!" Henry pushed a button on his belt and smiled evilly. But his smile faded as he hit the button a few more times. Nothing was happening. Tami smiled at that.

"Looks like I know enough. I knew how to send a virus to shut down your plans."

xxx

Tami looked over her shoulder when she heard someone call her name. She smiled as she saw the Clarks ran towards her. "Hey guys." She turned around to face them.

"Where's Henry?" Lee asked looking around.

"He got away." Tami stated. "Like everyone else it seems."

"The important thing is that you got that list." Marc said as Tami handed the flash drive to him.

Xxx

"Did you get a good look at this Henry fellow?" Jerry asked the teenagers. Megan was about to spoke when Tami spoke said no.

"We couldn't get a clear look at him. I'm sorry about that." The Clarks looked at Tami in confusion. Why would she lie? Lee trusting in Tami went on with her lie.

"Same with us. Sorry about that." Lee flashed a smile. "Maybe there's something on the cameras." Jerry left the room to see if that was the case.

"Why did you lie?" Megan asked harshly.

"Did you want to tell him that his son tried to kill him?" Tami looked at the shocked faces of her peers. "I didn't think so. He won't find anything." She walked around Jerry's desk and sat down on his chair. "I removed any image of _Henry_." Tami frowned as she took a photo out of Jerry's desk and passed it to Megan, who was the closest to her. "I remembered him. He was a good person from what I can recall." Sure enough the man standing next to Jerry was a younger Henry. The two men seemed happy. Megan passed the picture around. "That was taken a few months before the mission that killed my father." Tami took the photo back and placed it back where she found it. "I didn't have the heart to tell Jerry he's son is evil. Better missing than that."

No one made a sound or even moved. Tami sighed after a long moment. "I should go." Tami said as she moved away from the desk. She was almost out the door when the alarm on her belt went off. Her face paled for a second before she ran towards the room Jerry had entered pushing Tony out of the way. She opened the door and saw a man standing over Jerry, her mother Molly and Sam.

Lee came shortly behind her. He's eyes went wide. "You?" It was that guy from the fair.

"Hey, guys." The man said as he waved towards Tami, Lee and the rest of the teens.


End file.
